Card Captor Syaoran
by Aoife Malfoy
Summary: On Hiatus- What if it a new spin-off anime, Card Captor Syaoran was made after the ending of Card Captor Sakura? Here's my answer to that question! My new Syaoran series! This is a SS story! Please Review!
1. Prologue A

This is just a little taste. I have been writing fanfics for quite a while now but this is my first Card Captors fic so be nice! Please GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Arigato!

DISCLAIMER: insert usual disclaimer

**Card Captor Syaoran: The Syaoran Cards**

**Prologue A**

A young man with brown chestnut hair gaped openly at the broken telephone lying smashed on the floor. His eyes widening in shock as he replayed the conversation that just took place, in his mind over and over again.

Flashback

Syaoran walked into his room; his hair dampened with sweat from the training he just came from. He cautiously took of his shirt; careful not to aggravate the wounds he had just painfully acquired. He was dead tired. Everyday without fail, he woke up just before dawn to begin his daily chores. It included going to the town 8 miles away at the break of dawn to get the clan's packages plus he had to do this within an hour in order to get back in time for his combat training. Tardiness was something the elders did not take lightly. His training would begin immediately when he got back for he was usually just barely in time. He would then have to endure six hours of painful combat with men bigger, stronger and older than he was. After that he would then begin his magic training in which he constantly got hurt because of spells that backfired or failed. Through all of this the elders watched him like a hawk. Doubting his every move, questioning his every success. But Syaoran took it all in stride, determined to prove them wrong and to be able to get back to the one he loved, the one he had left behind.

As Syaoran finished dressing his wounds, he caught a glimpse of the framed picture beside his bed. He smiled tenderly as he gingerly picked up the picture of a young girl with mesmerizing emerald eyes and an enthusiastic smile. He set the picture down and began walking towards the bathroom to take a shower but stopped to take one last look at the picture and whispered, "Soon, Sakura…soon."

The phone rang as he was drying his hair. He hurriedly picked it up and said, "Hello?" "Syaoran-kun" a female voice said on the other end of the line.

He almost fell over in shock and excitement. "Sakura-chan!" Syaoran said excitedly feeling his heart soar at the very sound of her voice. "Hi! How are you? I'm sorry I wasn't able to call lately. It has been so busy these days especially with my training everyday that I hadn't got a chance to call you." Syaoran mentally smacked his head as he listened to himself babble on like a six-year-old kid. He finally got a hold of himself and said to Sakura in a more casual voice, "How have you been?"

"Li-san, I'm sorry for bothering you so late in the evening but there is something I need to tell you." Sakura said sadly_. _

_Uh-Oh that doesn't sound so good._ Syaoran thought noticing the sudden switch of names.

"What is it Sakura?" Syaoran asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry, Li-kun. sniff I can't do this anymore. It's too hard. " she cried.

As soon as she said this something in Syaoran broke. It sent searing pain all over his body. He got dizzy and if it wasn't for his hand propped up on his desk he was certain he would have fallen down. He couldn't speak and even if he could he wouldn't know what to say. He couldn't even breathe nor was he sure if he wanted to anymore. _No! Don't do this to me Sakura!_ His mind screamed in desperation. _Don't leave me! Not you too! Don't do this to me! I need you! I love you! _His heart joined in shouting. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _She must have found someone else. She doesn't love me anymore! Did she ever love me? I was too late! I took too long!_ He thought as he gripped the hard wood of his desk. Suddenly anger took control of him. _You're so stupid! You knew that feelings were a weakness! And yet what did you do? You allowed her to get too close and now what's become of you? You are nothing but a sniveling weak boy!_ Something inside of him retorted. _Besides she's probably happy with someone else! She's asking you to set her free! It isn't right for you to make her wait for you! _the voice insisted. . He sighed- a long painful sigh. As he said the words he was about to say next, he felt the old walls that used to confine his heart start to go up again. "I see, Kinomoto-san." He said coldly after a long silence that was only disrupted by Sakura's quiet sobbing. "I understand. Then there is no reason why this call should take any longer than it has, now is there? " he spat sarcastically as the pain of losing her clutched his heart. "Good bye Sakura Kinomoto." He said coldly as he slammed the receiver down. The force causing the phone to break into a million pieces so much so like his heart had just a moment ago.

end of flashback

He bit his lip to keep from shouting out her name causing blood to trickle down his chin. He knew she wouldn't come. She would never come again. He choke back his tears. He wouldn't cry. Li Syaoran, the direct descendant of Clow Reed will not cry! He walked over his bed and sat down trying to remember how to breathe. The picture frame caught his eye. He walked over to it, never losing his sight of the emerald eyed girl in the picture, and picked it up. His callused hand caressed the girl's face. "Why Sakura? Why?" He whispered softly. It was too much. The sight of her beautiful face was too much to bear. For he knew that the girl in the picture, the girl he loved so much would never be his and would never love him. "NO!!!" he screamed in anguish. His heart searing with pain, he threw the picture away from him so he would no longer be tortured by it. It shattered as it slammed into the nearby wall. "Sakura,,, I love you." he said brokenly as he slumped down to the cold hard floor. And that was when the tears came. Li Syaoran was crying. The youngest Li Clan master in training was openly crying. And right then and there he didn't even care. For right now he wasn't, Li Syaoran, the great Clow card master. He wasn't, Li Syaoran, the direct descendant of Clow Reed. He was just Li Syaoran, a boy whose heart had just been broken.

So did you like it? Well email me if you'd like at happyshereehotmail.com Please give me FEEDBACK! And don't worry this IS a SS fic! Any form of feedback is welcome! Arigato minna-san!


	2. Prologue B

Aiya minna-san! First of all thanks for reading my fic and supporting it! I really appreciate the encouragement. Well, here's the continuation to my fic series, Card Captor Syaoran: The Syaoran Cards, I hope you enjoy it! Well, I wrote this so that you can hear Sakura's side of the story. Please review! Thank you so much!

Standard Disclaimers *insert* here!

Card Captor Syaoran: The Syaoran Cards

Prologue B

Sakura Kinomoto bit her lip. _You can't back out now! You know you have to do this!_ she berated herself. She almost dropped the phone when she heard Li Syaoran's voice at the other end of the line. It sounded exactly the same as she'd heard it before. Deep, rich and serious undertones could be heard in his speech. She could listen to him all day and never grow tired of it. She especially loved it when he called her by her first name. A thousand people have called her by her name before but with him it was different. Coming from him, it sounded special. 

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned her attention back to him. Her heart began to beat faster as she listened to him talk excitedly when he realized it was she who was calling. _It's too late to chicken out! This is for the best! For you and for him! _a voice inside of her reasoned_._ She gripped the phone cord as she steeled herself for what she was about to say next. "Li-san, I'm sorry for bothering you so late in the evening but there is something I need to tell you." She started sadly, switching his name to his surname to detach herself from him. This needed to be done. There was no other way. She didn't want to get hurt…again.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked her, fearing what she might say. Sakura felt herself break down a little as she felt tears start to trickle down her face. She had never heard fear in his voice. Never. Even when they had come up against impossible odds, he was always confident. Always putting himself between her and the danger while openly challenging the threat. Li Syaoran feared nothing. But now he spoke with fear. Fear of getting hurt—by her. And it broke her heart that he was fearing her. Fearing what she might say to him. And he was doing it with good reason. She almost hung up on him as she realized this. It was just tearing her up from the inside to do this to him. But that nagging voice inside of her came back. _You don't want to get hurt, do you? You know what happens to everyone you love! They all leave you! Something always takes them away! Look at your own mother! You loved her and then death took her away! Runaway while you still can! Don't let yourself get hurt! He would have done it himself eventually. He is countries away! Besides everybody knows that long distance relationships never work! He has a destiny as the future Li clan master. He belongs to China and you don't. Don't do this to yourself or to Syaoran! He deserves someone better! _her thoughts debated. 

She wiped her tears with her sleeve and sniffed. Finally before loosing her nerve she cried, "I'm sorry, Li-kun. *sniff* I can't do this anymore. It's too hard. " Silence. Cold, hard, deafening silence. She felt regret, pain and sorrow grip her heart like an iron glove. She wished she could have taken back everything she had said but she knew she couldn't. So she stood there quietly sobbing, breathlessly awaiting his reply. Would he ask her why? If he did, how could she respond to a question that she wasn't sure she could quite answer herself? Would he plead her to stay? Would he pledge his undying love and not let her go? Everything within her hoped that this was so. She wanted so much to be reassured. For her fears to be forever put to rest. For her doubts to be chased away. But instead, "I see, Kinomoto-san." he said coldly. His coldness sent a shiver down her spine. She had never heard him use that tone with her since the first day they met. She sobbed harder as she inwardly cursed herself. Why was she crying? She wanted this to happen. It was for the best. She should be happy! But she was not. And right then she wasn't so sure if she would ever be again. "I understand. Then there is no reason why this call should take any longer than it has, now is there? " he spat sarcastically. She cried harder, his words slapping her across her face. "Good bye Sakura Kinomoto." He said coldly as he slammed the receiver down. All throughout this she didn't utter a single word. She couldn't! Speech left her as her heart tore into a million pieces. All the color drained from her face as she barely heard him. He had said good bye to her. It was so formal…so final. And that was when reality hit her…she would never see him again. Never. He wouldn't want to after what she just did to him. 

But it was for the best, she told herself, it had to be done. And this is what she repeated to herself. "It was for the best. It had to be done." She said it over and over again as her mantra. She spent the whole night like this. She had to do it! She didn't want to get hurt! Thank God Touya was studying late at Yukito's tonight and that her father and Kero were already asleep. She went through her nightly routine chanting her mantra. While she was eating her dinner, doing her homework, changing for bed and brushing her teeth she repeated it almost robotically. What she didn't notice though was the tears that accompanied her every chant. Or maybe she didn't want to notice them. And as she lay on her bed waiting for sleep to claim her, she continued chanting. "It was for the best. It had to be done." And as sleep finally temporarily relieved her of the pain from the ever-growing hole in her heart, she carried the mantra with her. Hoping that one day, she wished someday soon, she would come to believe in them… 

Well, how did you like it? I hope you did! PLEASE REVIEW! So I'll know if it sucked or not! Please email me [webmistress@rkfan.com][1] if you wish! I know it's been depressing so far but a few chapters more and it'll get better! Please please REVIEW! ALL forms of feedback are welcome! This is a S+S fic!

   [1]: mailto:webmistress@rkfan.com



	3. Syaoran's Inauguration

Aiya minna-san! Thanks for continuing to read and support my fic! It really means a lot! This IS a S+S fic! Li, Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo are all sixteen here! Plus I don't depict Meilin here as the typical bratty annoying Meilin so often seen in other fanfics (I am not criticizing anyone's work here!) It's just that I like Meilin and I think it's time we see some other aspects of her! Well, now we start our adventure as we open, Card Captor Syaoran! Starring of course, everyone's favorite scowling bishounen, Li Syaoran!

[ ]-- Authors notes

Card Captor Syaoran: The Syaoran Cards 

Chapter One: Syaoran's Inauguration

Two years pass by…

Li Syaoran scowled as he put his arms across his chest. He always did hate these terribly long formal ceremonies. It not only lasted for hours but they were also required to wear their full ceremonial costumes. They were so hot and stuffy. He squirmed as he tried to adjust the collar of his costume. He wasn't used to the new costume he was wearing. He liked his old green battle gear better. It was comfortable and he was used to fighting and moving around in it. But this was just the start of the many changes he would have to get used to. He wished they would just crown him already or whatever it was they did to inaugurate the new Li Clan master. He had finally made it. Amidst all the trials, enemies, doubts and criticisms he had faced he had finally earned his place as the new Li Clan master. And not only was he the youngest Li Clan master but he was also the first to claim it in just two years of training. A record for the whole clan for it usually took 10 years. He looked out at the sea of faces that were gathered in the courtyard. Everyone was here. People he had grown up with, his teachers, his family, everyone. Most of them had never witnessed an inauguration of a clan master. It was a rare event, one never to be missed for it only happened once in a lifetime. All of them came to witness the honoring of their new leader. And that—was he. Sometimes he'd lay awake at night pondering what it would feel like to be the leader of his people. To be actually be responsible for all the people that were now before him. It scared him a little. To handle such tremendous responsibility when he was only so young, But he knew everything would be okay. He was used to handling such responsibility. 

Once again he wrestled with his collar, trying and failing to stop it from choking him. He felt a strong tug on his sleeve and as he wheeled around he was faced with twinkling ruby eyes. "Quit ruining your suit, Li… I mean Syaoran-sama!" his cousin Meilin hissed. Li bit back a smile as he heard his cousin practically stammer out the –sama attachment to his name. He still wasn't used to the idea of being called "Master" but it was one of the things he had to get used to for it would be a title he would now carry for life. But he was glad that his relationship with Meilin had not change, well, at least not dramatically. She was still one of the closest people to him and she still teased him but only when they were alone, afraid that the elders might overhear her calling the head of the clan, a pompous brain. Li felt a tug at the corner of his lips as he tried to imagine the look on the elder's faces and Meilin's had they ever caught that moment. 

Meilin looked up proudly at her cousin. He looked every bit of the Chinese warrior that he was. He wore a robe similar to his green one but it was done with a more intricate and grand pattern. The fine silk robe was of a dark jade color with gold trimmings on the cuff of his sleeves, his collar and the hem of his pants. The ancient symbol of the yinyang was emblazoned on the tail of his elegant robe. It was quite a simple robe for a master really but Syaoran had insisted that this was the only robe other than his green one that he would consent to wear. The royal dressmakers had given up trying to convince the stubborn Syaoran into wearing something else and had complied with his wishes but not before sewing a wonderful intricate pattern of a golden dragon that started at his right leg and ended on the upper left part of his chest. She was happy that now he would be the one ruling and leading their clan. She knew that he was one of the best fighters the clan had ever seen and his loyalty, wisdom and courage in combat was unrivaled. But she was also one of the few people who knew that under that cool, serious and seemingly unfeeling mask lies a kind, compassionate caring soul. Over the years, Meilin had grown to accept the fact that Syaoran would never return her feelings for him. It had hurt for a while especially when she knew she was loosing him to that Kinomoto girl but in time it had gradually lessened to a dull thud and was now completely gone. Yusuke, her fiancé probably had a lot to do with it. She had started out hating him the second they told her she was now going to be engaged to him instead of Syaoran. But Yusuke was understanding and he accepted her cruel treatment and violent tantrums. And over the years, she couldn't help but fall head over heels in love with him. And now she was happy. She couldn't ask for anything more! Except maybe… Her upturned face suddenly clouded with sorrow as she looked at her cousin once more. Something about him had changed. Over the past two years, he had gradually become more distant and cold. It was like he was reverting to his old self --to the old Syaoran that existed before he went to Japan. He never allowed himself to smile anymore. He was always frowning but now more so. Laughter from him would be nothing short of a miracle. And he was always choosing to do things on his own. In the past they always left their Sundays open so that they could spar. But they haven't sparred even once in two years. She had chalked it up to him being busy with his training but he always made time for his "closest cousin" before. She sighed inwardly. Her cousin was always distant but when they were in Japan, she had seen him laugh and smile more-and good grief! Even blush more than she had ever seen him do in his whole life! It was probably because of Kinomoto. She narrowed her eyes as she wondered what had become of Syaoran's relationship with that girl. Syaoran had never mentioned her once. And when she did ask Syaoran about Kinomoto—er Sakura, she corrected herself. She had been nice to her. The least she could do was call her by her first name. Syaoran always found an excuse to avoid answering her. 

She snapped back to reality as the elders began their introduction of Syaoran. "My brothers and sisters." A man who suspiciously looked like a Chinese version of Santa Claus minus the white beard [Happy Holidays!] acknowledged the crowd with a tender tone though his powerful voice resonated throughout the whole yard. "It is my honor and privilege to introduce to you our new leader. I am forever thankful to Kami for allowing me to live to see this very day. We all know who Li Syaoran is. Some of us have grown up with him, some have taught him, some have fought him and known his strength, some have watched him grow from a shy little boy to a brave and wise warrior as I have done." The old man paused momentarily as he gave an affectionate glance to Syaoran who was trying in vain to hide his blushing. "Some- no- many of you have grown to love him and some of you, his tone dropped into a sarcastic tone, have despised him and had done anything and everything in your power to see to it that he failed." He suddenly smiled and continued, "But it is you who failed for we are now here, today, to honor him and celebrate his success. And no one in this field can claim to match his skill and courage in combat. It is evident to any man that he truly is the direct descendant of our greatest leader, Clow Reed. But no man is perfect, that is why no leader is. Even the great Clow Reed had his faults. And we all now that Li Syaoran is not perfect. And ,yes, he had failed to recapture the Clow cards and bring it back to the clan's possession. But he accepted his failure and learned from it. He accepted defeat and for a warrior there is no greater shame than this. He also came back to us to accept all responsibility for his actions. He confronted defeat as bravely as he faced its consequences. He claimed responsibility even when it was easier to just runaway or put the blame on someone else. Now, some of you might be doubtful of his leadership because of his young age. But let me reassure you, Li Syaoran is one of the wisest counsels I've ever had. Don't let age fool you, my brothers and sisters. For they are merely numbers not a sound basis for you to judge a person's character by! Why if you would judge me by my age I would probably be stuck in some old shrine, sipping tea and sleeping all day!" the elder exclaimed causing laughter to erupt among the crowd. It was hard for anyone to imagine the great Seoyang Li, a former master of the Li clan himself, doing nothing but sleeping all day! " Seoyang smiled, "And now my, brothers and sisters I fear I have rambled on enough. It is time I let the man speak for himself. But of course before we let him speak…" Seoyang turned to Syaoran and gestured him to his side. As Syaoran approached him, Seoyang took a golden box out of a servant's hands and placed it in front of him. Syaoran quickly got down on both of his knees and bowed his head. Seoyang smiled tenderly as he gingerly placed his hands on top of Syaoran's head. All was dead silent as he began the incantation:

Descendants of thy clan of Li

Passed down thy responsibility

To lead our great glorious clan

Give your power to this man.

The elders in the crowd looked around apprehensively. Some of them have seen this ceremony before. But something wasn't right. One of them pointed to the sky and hissed softly, "Look!" The elders looked up at the sky just in time to see what seemed to be droplets of light slowly descending on the stage showering Syaoran and Seoyang with its rays.

Bind him forever with your power

Make him lead us to our finest hour

Use him as your finest tool

Bless with bounty his faithful rule

The elders looked on in amazement as they heard Seoyang begin to recite a part of the incantation none of them had ever heard before.

Release thy Guardian

Force of Light

Break the seal

Let magic ignite!

The crowd looked on as Seoyang took out a golden band that was the traditional headpiece of the Li clan masters from the box. Every single leader of the clan had worn that band until they were no longer capable of leading. It was a beautiful ancient piece that was made out of pure solid gold. It was a thin simple band. Its simplicity adding more to its beauty. But what made it so exquisite and worthy of its place on the leader's head was the emerald orb that was in the center of the band. But as Seoyang placed the band on Syaoran's forehead, they saw something that never happened before. The emerald orb as if in reaction to making contact with Syaoran began to glow. It started out as a faint shimmer then it began to get brighter and brighter in a rapid pulsating beat. The crowd gasped in awe. The elders went into shock as they saw the stone's reaction to Syaoran.

Send forth thy dragon

Of Old Prophesy

The chosen one is now crowned

Fulfill his Destiny!

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise was heard from the skies. The people stared in shock as they saw a green ancient iridescent dragon slowly snake its way across the sky leaving in its wake a trail of white light. The children trembled with fear as they moved closer to their mothers and their mothers in turn hugged their children closer to them. As the dragon neared the crowd, the people shook with fear and all bowed to him giving the ancient creature, a mythical one no more, its due respect. The dragon seemed to smile at them or that is what some say as it made its way up front stopping briefly in front of Syaoran and Seoyang before it completely entered into the emerald orb on Syaoran's forehead. The crowd stared entranced as Syaoran was engulfed in a blinding jade light. His cinnamon hair flaying about in the wind revealing his handsome solemn face. His body that was adjusting to the sudden influx of power was emitting his awakened aura. Among the crowd, the reactions to the sight before them were mixed. Syaoran's friends and family were delighted. Many were awestruck. The elders stared at each other in confusion, knowing fully well what this could mean. And as if in confirmation to their thoughts, Seoyang smiled slowly and whispered, "It has begun…"

Just what exactly had begun? Tune in on the next episode of Card Captor Syaoran! So did you like it? Think it sucked? Reviews please! Please email me at [webmistress@rkfan.com][1] if you'd like to get a hold of me! All forms of feedback are welcome! Please review and watch out for Chapter 2! Thanks so much! REVIEW! REVIEW! Arigato minna-san!

   [1]: mailto:webmistress@rkfan.com



	4. Syaoran and his cards

Gomen ne for the delay of this chapter! Finals really get in the way of things! Anywayz, Arigato to all the ppl who have continued to read this fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! And don't worry I haven't forgotten Sakura-chan! She'll be out in the next chapter! In the mean time, let's get back to our next episode of…

**Card Captor Syaoran **

Chapter Two: Syaoran and his cards 

A few hours later, the crowd had dispersed. Every one of them went home thinking how spectacular and magical the inauguration was. But only a few knew of its true importance. For something far more significant happened that fateful night. A prophecy had come true and a destiny now lied in wait. And those select few were now assembled in the Great Hall where they were discussing what had just taken place.

"My brothers, please settle down." Seoyang's gentle voice rose above the chatter.

"Settle down?" an elder hissed. "How can we when we don't know what is going on?"

"Yes, I know but-" Seoyang started.

"You obviously know something that we don't, Seoyang-sama! Tell us!" one interrupted.

"I will, but please calm yourselves. There is no cause for such great alarm!" Seoyang said tenderly.

"Calm down?! A dragon just appeared out of nowhere! And it got sucked into Syaoran-sama's band!" another gasped.

"Well, yes but it happened-" Seoyang started.

"Something isn't right! Tell us if you know!" an elder snapped.

"Silence!" a voice boomed throughout the whole hall.

Everyone turned around to face an angry Syaoran. "I will not tolerate such disrespect towards Seoyang-sama! If all of you hadn't notice he is trying to tell you what happened but all of you keep interrupting! I am most anxious to hear what exactly all of you have witnessed that had sparked such confusion. So, Seoyang-sama" Syaoran turned to the kind elder. "Please, continue."

"Thank you, Syaoran-sama." Seoyang bowed. "As I was saying, my brothers, there is no cause for apprehension! For the sign of the dragon is a good one!" He then turned to their leader who was sitting at the head of their long table, "Syaoran-sama, during your inauguration a glorious event took place! The dragon that was prophesied so many years ago came this very night. And he came here because of you."

"Me? Why me?" an astonished Syaoran asked.

The elder smiled, "Because you, my lord, are the chosen one." Everyone gasped. All were thoroughly shocked by what was just revealed. _It can't be!_ Some of them thought. Then that would mean…

"Allow me to explain." Seoyang smiled tenderly at the confused Syaoran. "Hundreds of years ago, when Clow Reed was still alive and our leader, he made a pack of magical cards. But not, the Clow Cards mind you. He had made the Clow cards or what is now called the Sakura Cards years before these cards. For they were a different type of card. He made them for the future. You see, Clow Reed, through his magic had seen the future and he had seen that the future needed these special cards for its nature to be balanced. Some have said that the cards he made were more powerful than the Sakura cards but I personally, believe that this isn't true for Clow Reed's cards are all equally powerful in there own right. It's just that every one of them has a different purpose and a different means to achieving that purpose."

"Well, as the legend goes, Clow Reed buried the cards and its guardian deep within the earth to be awakened only by its master." Seoyang paused and looked directly into Syaoran's smoldering amber eyes. "Its master, the direct descendant of Clow Reed."

Syaoran's eyes went wide. _That meant- He was- You mean-_ Syaoran wasn't able to form a single coherent thought as the shock of Seoyang's words penetrated his brain. Reactions similar to Syaoran were resonated throughout the whole hall. Syaoran shook his head, "Surely, I am not his only direct descendant! There have been others before maybe-" he started.

"There was a prophecy, my lord." Seoyang smiled at the young master. "It was said in the ancient scrolls that a jade dragon of light would appear and unite with the emerald orb on the leader's band when the chosen one was crowned. And tonight it has happened."

"But the chant? How did you know that tonight was the right night? That Syaoran-sama was the right man?" an elder wanted to know.

Seoyang smiled kindly and answered, "To every leader of the Li Clan this legend and prophecy has been handed down. In the hopes that someday, one of us would be lucky enough to inaugurate the chosen one and when it did happen we were instructed to chant the magical words, you have heard me say. It is then believed that the prophesy would come true and the dragon would appear, just like it had a few hours ago." "How did I know he was the right man? I have suspected it long ago. I have never seen an aura quite as special as his. That is why earlier on I have taken it upon myself to keep a watchful eye on him. And it is also why I had strongly insisted that he went on the mission to get back the Sakura Cards for I knew that it would help him on his destiny. But the defining sign that he was the one came to me the day I met him. You see, we never knew what name Clow Reed gave the cards. We only knew his favorite nickname for them. He used to call them his "Little Wolf" Cards." And the moment I heard our master's name, I knew. He was the one. He had to be - The master of the Syaoran Cards."

Silence. Deafening silence resounded through the Great Hall. No one dared to speak. All were shocked to the core as they heard the marvelous tale. Here, before them was the chosen one. The very man whom hundreds of former Li clan masters had hoped to meet. The one who was destined to reclaim the magical cards that would balance the state of nature.

"Syaoran-sama, you are the chosen one. And you must reclaim what Clow Reed has given to only you."

"But how, Seoyang-sama? Where do I look for these cards? Can I use my Lasin board like before?" Syaoran asked.

"From what I have been told, my lord, you can detect their magic using your Lasin board and your senses. But, Clow Reed, made these cards to be almost like humans. They can speak and feel. And they could only be captured if they let you capture them." Seoyang explained.

"What?! That is preposterous!" a startled Syaoran exclaimed.

"Not quite so, young master, for the cards belong only to one man and that man must prove that he is worthy of their power and obedience. It is because of their great power that this is so and it is written that only you, Syaoran-sama, could capture them. "

"Very well. I will capture them!" Syaoran stood up and raised his fist determinedly.

"But you won't be alone, my lord, for your guardian should be arriving to guide you." Seoyang said.

"Mm- my guardian?" Syaoran sweatdropped. _Please don't be like that stuffed animal. Please don't be like that stuffed animal. Be a lion, a wild tiger or a ferocious bear. Anything but a stuffed animal!_ Syaoran prayed to himself.

Suddenly as if on cue something barged in, opening the doors and sending ancient scrolls flying all over the place. "FOOD! I NEED FOOD!" a hovering little white winged lion cub wailed. Syaoran fell over anime-style thinking _What__ the hell is with Clow Reed and guardian stuffed toys?!_ AAH FOOD! The lion cub exclaimed as he dove for the trays of food that were situated at the center of the table. The elders sweatdropped. "Do you know how delicious this cakes are? Man! I am hungry!" the cub exclaimed while stuffing himself with sweet cakes.

Seoyang smiled warmly and greeted the stuff toy lookalike, "Welcome, guardian beast! I trust you slept well?"

The lion cub smiled appreciatively at the kind elder. "Boy! Did I ever! But I'm glad that I'm finally free! Now I can get some action!" "So?" the tiger flew over to Seoyang. "Are you my master?"

"Me? No! No! I am far too old to be the chosen one!" Seoyang smiled as he patted the cub's head.

"I am your master, guardian beast." Syaoran's voice rang out. The lion cub flew over to Syaoran and as he sat on Syaoran's lap, the emerald orb that was embedded on his white forehead began to glow. As soon as they came into contact with each other something deep within them both seemed to awaken.

"The prophecy is now fully complete. The guardian beast has now met its master! You two will never be separated again!" Seoyang exclaimed. _Hmm I wonder if that's such a good thing?_ Both of them thought.

"Well, I guess we're stuck for a long while." The lion murmured. _Wow! He's only a kid! And he's my master and the LI Clan's leader? Boy! I sure wouldn't want his life! I bet he didn't have much of a childhood! Heck! He's going through it right now! Well, I for one am going to make sure he doesn't miss out on all of it! Hey! They didn't call me the Guardian Beast of fun for nothin'! _The lion cub rubbed his furry head on Syaoran's stomach. Syaoran stifled a giggle as the cub rubbed his tummy. _Look at that! He's not even allowed to laugh! Man! If he keeps on frowning his face would be stuck that way! _the little cub thought_. Hmm. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He does seem nice, nothing like that-that pompous stuffed toy! Thank Kami for that! _Syaoran thought as he patted the lion on his head.

Ahem! An elder coughed as he frowned at the little winged creature. "I hate to interrupt, my lord, but could the guardian beast tell us more of the Syaoran cards?"

The lion cub growled, "I do have a name! I am not just called Mr. Guardian Beast you know!"

"Oh yes, please tell us your name." Syaoran asked him.

"I am Raijiku, the Guardian Beast of the Syaoran Cards! The greatest and of course the most handsome!"

Syaoran sweatdropped. He was nicer but he had the same big ego as Kero! "You sound like Kero!" Syaoran commented.

Raijiku perked up as he smiled at his master. "You know, my brother?"

"Your brother?" Syaoran sputtered. _It figures!_ he thought. "Unfortunately, yes." He answered the cub.

Raijiku looked up at his master curiously but before he could question him, an impatient elder pressed him, "Well?" He sighed inwardly. The elders haven't changed. No matter what generation he was in they would always be snotty and impatient. He turned and looked only at Syaoran. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"Everything, Raijiku. Tell me everything that you know!" Syaoran replied. Raijiku nodded, "Very well."

"Clow Reed was very very old when he was finally able to control his power to see the future. For this was a power that was very hard to manipulate and even to this day Clow Reed was the only man ever known to have successfully mastered it. When he had seen the future, he knew that it needed something to balance the sides of good and evil for if not the wicked future that he had witnessed would come true. He decided that the Sakura Cards were not enough and so he began to make new ones. But the use of the power to see the future had taken a great toll on Clow Reed's health. He tried many times before finally successfully making the first card. And with each card he made his power and health was slowly being drained from him. I watched him as he grew weaker with each card he made." Raijiku paused for a minute as a lone tear rolled down his cheek mourning the death of his creator. "I tried to get him to stop or at least to take a little more time to rest before making another one but he wouldn't listen. He was always so stubborn! He made one each and every night until he had finished. By that time we weren't even sure if the powers of the cards he made were enough. But it had to be enough for he just couldn't make any more. Because of his old age, the power drained from him, because of the little rest he gave himself, because of a lot of things he died shortly after finishing the cards." Raijiku finished staring intently at the carpeted floor.

Syaoran offered a short prayer for Clow Reed to Kami before he patted the dejected lion cub's head. He knew only too well the loss of a loved one. "But Raijiku, he prodded softly.

"Yeah?" the beast asked him lifting his head up a little.

"Why did he call it his Syaoran Cards?"

The lion cub raised his head to meet Syaoran's amber eyes with his blue ones, "…I don't know."

**NEXT MORNING**

"Good morning, Syaoran-sama! I trust that you slept well?" Seoyang greeted him as he entered the dining hall. Syaoran looked at the commotion to his right before answering him and sweatdropped at the sight of Raijiku shoveling down food into his mouth. Raijiku stopped aware of his master's stare and exclaimed defensively through a mouthful of food, WHAT? Syaoran shook his head in amusement and turned to Seoyang offering him a small smile, "As well as could be expected. And you?" he said.

"Quite well actually. I guess I'm much more comfortable knowing that you are now in charge." Seoyang said with a grin.

Syaoran lightly blushed.

"Mmmm! Dis is wo gwood!" Raijiku said through a mouthful of food. Syaoran shook his head and took the seat next to the small beast.

_Food and candy.__ Must be some weird dietary Guardian Beast requirement._ Syaoran thought. "Raijiku take it easy or the great Guardian Beast of the Syaoran cards might find himself choking to death." he said with a small smile.

Raijiku swallowed loudly and smiled at his master. _At least his smiling today.__ A small barely noticeable one but a smile all the same. It's a start._ The cub noted as he continued his meal. "My friends call me Raiju, Syaoran-sama." The small beast said with a smile.

"Very well, Raiju!" Syaoran grinned back.

Halfway through their meal, someone knocked at the door. "Come in." Syaoran said. All of the elders that were present last night rushed in. They bowed respectfully to Syaoran and waited for him to acknowledge them. "What is it?" he asked them.

One of them spoke up, "You are leaving tomorrow, are you not Syaoran-sama?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes, it has been agreed that it would be for the best that we be capturing the cards as soon as possible." Raijiku and I have already sensed strong special powers coming from a certain place."

The elder nodded and continued, "If you will allow it, we would like you to take the clan's best combat fighter-" he paused and smiled warily at Syaoran. "Second to you of course."

Syaoran waved off the compliment. _Butt kisser!_ Raiju thought in disgust.

"It is not that we aren't confident with your capabilities but he could help you on your journey. He could serve as a bodyguard and your personal assistant. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

_Yeah right_ Raiju thought unconvinced of the elder's sympathy. "I have no use for a bodyguard or a servant. I am fine on my own. Besides I have Raiju." Syaoran proclaimed with a gentle pat on Raiju's head. _You got that right!_ Raiju thought.

The elders looked dejected at having their idea shot down but as they were getting ready to leave Seoyang interrupted them. "You know, Syaoran-sama, they might have something here." He advised the young leader.

Syaoran was surprised that Seoyang actually agreed with them. "You mean to say you do not believe we could handle this by ourselves?!" he said with his voice rising.

"No! No! Of course, I mean no disrespect nor hold any disbelief in both of your abilities but as you yourself have said, Raiju, these are some very powerful cards. It isn't going to be easy capturing them. It might be wise to have some extra help in hand." Seoyang explained gently.

Syaoran thought this over for a few minutes. "Very well. I guess it wouldn't hurt, right Raiju?"

The cub shrugged. "I guess not."

The elders smiled happily. "Very well then, we suggest you take Xian Li?" the elders proposed.

Syaoran nodded. He had trained with Xian before and he was a very skilled fighter. No doubtedly the best in all of his opponents. It had always taken a lot out of him to beat Xian but he did so each and every time they have faced off. Xian's dragon fist was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

**NEXT DAY**

Syaoran hugged Meilin as he said his good byes. "Why do YOU always have to be the one to leave?!" Meilin wailed.

He squeezed her shoulders, "You know why."

"Well, I do but it's still not fair! Just write me from time to time okay?" Meilin said.

Syaoran nodded. "I will." He turned to his mother and sisters who were bawling their eyes out. Even after all this years they still considered him their baby.

" Take care of yourself, my son." His mother cried. "Come back to me in one piece!"

"I will, mother." Syaoran smiled as he hugged his family good bye. It would be a while before he would see them again. The whole clan had gathered to see their young master off. Finally Syaoran turned to Seoyang and proclaimed for all of clan to hear, "I now hereby declare that Seoyang be the Li clan's acting leader until I return. And everyone is not only required to honor him as such but those who don't would also be dealt with." A collective gasp was heard in the direction of the elders. Raiju chuckled to himself. _They didn't really think Syaoran would let any of them be the acting leader, did they?_

Seoyang smiled as he kneeled down. As Syaoran's hands blessed him he said, "I am honored, Syaoran-sama, that you have chosen me even in my old age to lead my people once again."

Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles and said, "It is an honor that is very well placed."

The whole Li clan bowed down to their knees as Syaoran and Raiju made their way out of the village gates. Each and every one of them praying for their young master's success. And as Syaoran slowly made his way out of town he tightened his fists with determination. This time nothing would get in his way! The future was now counting on his success and he'd rather die than to fail in his new mission.

"Look out Syaoran cards! We're on our way!" Raiju shouted enthusiastically.

Syaoran pumped his fist in the air in agreement, "YEAH!" Syaoran took one last look at his now tiny village before he turned to face the road ahead. They were ready to fight for their future.

Their destination: Tomoeda, Japan.

Now that Syaoran is headed back to Japan with a new mission would he bump into Sakura? What has happened to Sakura after two years? Does she still love him? Or has she found someone else? Where does the Clow Card mistress fit in with all this Syaoran Card business? Tune in for the next episode of Card Captor Syaoran to find out! So? Did you like it? Did it suck big time? I really hope you enjoyed this fic_! Please review! Please, please with cherry on top? I'd love to hear from you! All forms of feed back are welcome!_


	5. And so we meet again...

Aiya! Arigato for reading and supporting this fic! I'm really going to try to use more paragraphs for you guys but you see that isn't my writing style. But since you requested it, I will TRY using more paragraphs. Though I can't guarantee it. ^_^; I'm so sorry for the long delay, I took a lil vacation to Disneyland this holiday season! ^_^; Anyway, I'm back! This chapter's gonna be lil bit longer! So let's continue on with another episode of…

****

Card Captor Syaoran

__

Chapter Three: And so we meet again… 

"Sakura! Watch out!" Kero warned his mistress as the mysterious Clow card attacked her once again. 

"Hoe?" [I've been wanting to use this for so long!] Sakura blinked for a second and as she saw the advancing card, jumped back just in time. "Kero! I thought we sealed all of the Clow Cards! Do you think one escaped us?" She shouted as she ran to avoid the card's attacks.

Kero thought for a moment and shook his head. "Nah! I am positive Clow Reed only made 52 cards! And we have caught all of them! Besides…" Kero said as he stared at the mysterious card, this isn't anything like the others!" Sakura nodded hastily before dodging to the left. 

This was definitely not one of her cards. This card looked like a combination of a human and a Clow card. It had a human face with flowing long gold tresses and a human female body but its eyes were golden and an emerald orb was centered on its forehead. It was also flying with wings of blue fire. It was quite a sight to behold. And it had nearly shocked all of them out of their wits when it spoke. 

"You are not the one." It had said in dismay. 

"Hoe?" Sakura said confused. 

"Sakura! What are you standing around for? Kero yelled as he got over the shock of hearing the Clow card speak. "Seal it now!" he instructed.

"Hai!" Sakura nodded as she got out her pendant. 

Key of Clow

Power of Magic!

Power of Light!

Surrender the wand

The force ignite!

Release!

"Put away your wand, little girl. I wish not to fight you." It said with a cold female voice. 

Sakura placed her wand in front of her determinedly. "I don't want to fight you too but I can't let you harm anyone any more!" She threw a glance at all of the people that were lying face down at the park. Everything including trees, animals and plants had seemed to fall dead whenever the card touched them with its blue firey wings. 

"I can't let you kill!" Sakura said firmly. 

"Very well. You have just assured your death." It said before attacking her. And it had been doing so for quite a while now. Nothing Sakura ever seemed to do worked. She had tried almost every one of her cards and all of them have failed to stop the rampaging card. 

She was desperately running out of options. _I wish Syaoran-kun was here._ she thought as she avoided one of the card's sweeping attacks. And as she did so she had surprised herself. She hadn't thought about him for months. She even prided herself for getting over him. She sighed inwardly and decided to face the awful truth. She had never gotten over losing him. She knew in her deepest thoughts that even though she was acting like she had forgotten him, she was still very much in love with him. And with the way things were going it looked like she would love him for the rest of her life. She winced. The thought that losing him was of her own doing killed her slowly each day. She didn't know how much of this she could take. Without him, she was gradually going insane. 

It drove her crazy knowing she could do absolutely nothing to get him back. It was too late. By now, he was probably married to Meilin. Perfectly happy with his life and had forgotten all about her. She couldn't ruin his life by barging into it again. She had already done it once and she won't do it to him again. Besides, he probably hated her. And she deserved it.

But still, _I wish he were here. He always protected me from danger._ She thought with a wistful smile. 

"SAKURA! Snap out of it! It's coming at you again!" Tomoyo yelled at her, pointing at the space behind her while juggling the camera in her hands. Sakura dodged quickly but was hit on her right shoulder. She stared in horror as she felt her right arm go numb. She couldn't move it! The card smiled at its handiwork and prepared to swoop down again. 

"Oh no you don't!" Kero shouted at the card as he tried to protect his mistress. "Look here! I don't know what card you are or where the hell you came from. But I am the Guardian Beast of the Seal and I won't let you harm my mistress!" he said bravely. 

"That's very touching, stuffed animal. Really. But I can't let you go free now, Can I?" the card said solemnly. 

"Hey! I am NOT a stuffed animal!" Kero shouted. _Geez! It sounds like that Chinese brat!_ He thought.

Sakura clutched her dead arm tightly and made a run for it. But as she neared the huge Sakura tree in the park, the only tree that the card hadn't killed, she tripped on one of the tree's roots. _Oh no!_ she bit her lip as she desperately tried to get up but had difficulty doing so. The card seeing her chance flicked Kero aside and swiftly made its way towards the cardcaptor.

Sakura watched in fear as the card hovered above her. It had fully opened it blue firey wings ready to embrace her with its spell of death. The leaves of the tree behind her rustled. She looked around her desperately searching of a way out but found none. She gulped, closed her eyes and when she opened them once more saw Sakura blossoms falling gently around her. She smiled sweetly as she found it appropriate to be covered with the blossoms of the tree that had lent her its name in her death. And as she saw the card's descent, although she had already accepted her impeding death, she screamed unconsciously the name of the person that would forever be inscribed in her heart, "SYAORAN!!!"

The whole world seemed to be in slow motion for Syaoran as he watched Sakura battle helplessly with the card. Once they had gotten to the source of the magic power, the fight had already started. He had then decided that he wouldn't help_. She could handle her own. Besides, she isn't the Sakura Card's mistress for nothing. _he had reasoned. "Stay here. Do not interfere." He had ordered them. Xian who had recently joined them merely nodded his unruly red head and obeyed without question. 

Raiju on the other hand wasn't too happy with his master's orders. "But Syaoran-sama they need our help!" Raiju protested as he looked up at Syaoran. He had just seen his brother for the first time in over a hundred years and Kero was being beaten into a bloody pulp! He winced as the card hit Kero. He had to do something! Raiju started to fly towards where Kero had landed but was stopped by his loyalty to Syaoran. For now, he had to trust that his master had a good reason why he wouldn't let them help. Raiju bit his lip as he remembered his master's apparent dislike for his brother. _Surely he didn't hate him enough to want him dead?_ he thought worriedly. 

Syaoran watched the fight very closely, never leaving his eyes on the two. And each time Sakura got hit his heart involuntarily ached. He cursed himself silently. He had said he was over her. He had pledged to have forgotten all about the pretty little cardcaptor that had stolen his heart all those years ago and had broken it as well. He had said he didn't love her. Well…he lied.

To himself. To everyone and he had done it well. Because for months he had not once even thought of her. And that convinced him that he was no longer in her spell. That he was no longer desperately in love with someone who didn't love him. And never would. But now, well now he had awakened to reality. For seeing her lovely face again had forced him to see the truth in his lies. He was still that little boy desperately in love with the girl who didn't feel the same. In fact, he had always been that boy and it seems that he always will be. 

He sighed inwardly as Sakura took another hit. He caught a glimpse of her dress and smiled in spite of himself. After all of these years, Tomoyo was still up to her old tricks. Dressing Sakura up in her wild costumes. She was probably hiding behind a bush videotaping the whole thing. Some things never change.

Raiju carefully studied his master. Syaoran had fallen into a somewhat deep and thoughtful mood as he stared intensely at the battle before them. Something about the fight was bothering his master. _Maybe it's the girl._ Raiju thought as he looked at the pretty auburn-haired girl wearing a silly sailor costume. _She is the Sakura Card's mistress, isn't she? Then she must have worked very closely with Syaoran-sama! But why wouldn't he want to help her?_ Raiju thought confused.

Seeing that his beloved cardcaptor had tripped and couldn't get up, he couldn't take it any longer. He could and would never let anything happen to his beloved. He had to help her. No matter what. He motioned Xian and said, "Levitate everyone." 

"Everyone, my lord?" Xian asked him. "Yes, every single one of them." He answered. 

Xian nodded and as he placed his right arm in front of him and held up two of his fingers, he shouted. "LEVITATE!" And all at once everything was slowly being lifted up into the air. 

Syaoran almost fell out of the branch he was standing on when he heard her shout for him. As the threat of certain death hovered around her, she had called for him. Not Yukito, Touya or even her insufferable guardian, Kero but HIM. He, whom she hadn't laid eyes on for two years. He, whom she had said she couldn't wait for. He, whom she no longer loved. But why? Syaoran didn't have time to ponder this for he saw the card preparing itself to make its final attack.

"HOE?" Sakura gasped as she felt herself being levitated into the air, away from the card. What was going on? She hadn't used the fly card or any of her cards but still was she floating up high into the air! Her eyes widened in amazement as she saw that everyone was floating too! Even Kero, Madison and the people that were struck by the card were floating. 

"Sakura! Did you use your cards?" Tomoyo asked her as she floated near her. She shook her head. Who could possibly be levitating them?

Syaoran quickly took out a green card with golden Chinese markings and held it up to the emerald orb in his band. He chanted his ancient incantation: 

Source of Light

Power of Prophecy

Send for thy magic

Fulfill thy destiny!

And as he chanted those ancient words his emerald began to glow. "Syaoran Static Card! RELEASE AND DISPEL!" Instantly sparks of electricity descended on the ground, burning everything on the earth including the mysterious card. 

The card writhed in pain as electric sparks bruised its body. Sakura stared at the sight before her. What the heck had just happened?

"Stay here and make sure nothing happens to any of them." Syaoran ordered Xian. Syaoran then decided it was time to make his appearance. He looked over at Raiju who nodded determinedly in return. In a split second he leaped off the tree and landed gingerly on his feet. He was followed quickly by a flying Raiju. "Syaoran Card, I have come for you!" he said solemnly. 

The card slowly got up and looked at him. "And so you have…" Then it turned to Raiju and addressed him, "We meet again, Raijiku-san." 

"So you are the chosen one." It said as it studied him intently. "I can't say I'm not disappointed. I expected someone a bit more…older." 

"Hey! He may be young but you have another thing coming if you think he isn't qualified!" Raiju shouted defensively. 

The card smiled at the lion cub, "You haven't changed a bit." 

Raiju put folded his arms across his chest. "Hmp! And why should I?" 

Syaoran sweatdropped as he watched the two. "I hate to interrupt this little reunion." He said with a smirk. "But isn't there a fight to be finished?"

The card gained its composure and nodded. "Then let the battle begin! Show me, cardcaptor, that you and only you are worthy of my power!" And with that the card jumped up and flew into the air. 

Syaoran looked at Raiju. "Raiju! Do you know what card it is we've got here?" 

"Umm…" Raiju sweatdropped, "not exactly." 

"NANI?" Syaoran fell down anime-style. "What do you mean _not exactly_?!" 

Raiju twiddled his fingers as he nervously looked at the ground. "There were so many cards and I was asleep for so long… I kinda can't tell exactly who the cards are just by looking at them." 

"WHAT?" Syaoran exclaimed as he hit Raiju lightly on the head. "Baka guardian!" 

"Well, you would forget too if you slept for a hundred years! Hey! It ain't easy remembering 52 cards!" Raiju sulked as he folded his arms.

"Fine! Fine! Do you even have the slightest idea of what card it could be?" Syaoran yelled as he dodged the card. 

Raiju rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Give me a minute to think." 

Syaoran nodded then turned to the flying card. Running after it, he quickly took out his long sword and jumped up high. As he neared the card, he brought down the sword on it. The card swerve left just in time and taunted him. "You aren't going to catch me that easily, young man."

Syaoran landed daintily on his feet. "This isn't going to be easy." He thought. He clenched his jaw and went after it again. To the normal eye they were just a blur but to a skillful one, a long and hard battle was being played out. Syaoran grimaced as he felt the card's punch connect with his jaw. He was too late to avoid that one. The card kicked again but he was able to sluggishly move out of its reach_. _

Get off it, you idiot! He berated himself. Desperately trying to concentrate his mind on the card and not on a certain emerald eyed girl who was floating a few inches above them. He felt his knee give out under him as the card cleanly swiped him with its foot. He groaned as he fell but quickly regained his balance by using his sword as support. 

"Stop it!" the card screamed at him. "Why aren't you taking me seriously! Are you taunting me? Is that it?!" it yelled angrily. "Why aren't you giving it your best? You are better than this!" it said in frustration. 

To say that Sakura was stunned was an understatement. She was absolutely floored when she saw Syaoran leap out of the tree and come once again to her rescue. Could this mean that he still he cared for her? She vehemently shook her head as to chase her daydreams out of her head. He couldn't possibly still love her after all this time and after what she had done to him. _But still_, she thought_, it was nice to dream._

The card's golden eyes flashed dangerously with annoyance. The boy wasn't even trying to hit her as hard as he could! It then spotted Xian nearby. It narrowed its golden eyes and said to Syaoran, "Maybe you need more incentive to beat me!" Syaoran noticed too late what the card intended to do. It had already struck Xian. 

"NO!" Syaoran shouted but he knew it was useless. Even with all his speed, he wouldn't get to Xian in time. As Xian fell to the ground, everyone started to fall down immediately for his powers were no longer levitating them. 

"Brother!" Raiju shouted as he flew top speed to catch Kero just in time. Phew! The lion cub sighed in relief. Then grimaced as he felt Kero's weight. "What have they been feeding you, Kero? Boy! You're heavy!"

Syaoran's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. He caught Sakura as she started to fall. No one even noticed that he had moved from his position. _How did he do that?_ Raiju thought to himself as he saw Syaoran's fast catch. His speed was unbelievable!

"Are you alright?" he asked her in a half whisper. For the first time in two years, his chocolate eyes met emerald ones. 

Sakura nodded wordlessly, still in shock. Her mind just wouldn't register that Syaoran was here and he was holding her! That it was really his strong arms enveloping her. Her emerald eyes began to fill with tears of joy as she continued to stare at Syaoran. "You're here." Sakura said wonder in her voice. 

Syaoran nodded solemnly. "And I always will be..." he silently added to himself. 

As Syaoran landed gently on the pavement, he held her for a moment longer before releasing her. He had missed her so much that it was pure torture for him to let her out of his protective embrace. They stood there in silence. Each unaware of everything around them, they were both caught up with the sight of each other. Even Syaoran, the supposedly cardcaptor of the Syaoran Cards, had forgotten that there even was a rampaging card to catch. 

__

Wow! She's more beautiful than the last I saw her. Syaoran thought as he continued to unconsciously stare at the lovely lady before him. His eyes gently traced her sweet pretty face, her creamy ivory white skin, and her long honey silk hair that fell past her shoulders. He had to violently restrain himself from just reaching up and running his fingers through her long silky tresses. Her inevitable rejection embedded on his mind. But then the sugary sweet smell of her fragrance tickled his senses, teasing him to take just take one step a little bit closer…

Sakura was unable to tear her eyes away from Syaoran's definitive form. And even if she were able to do so she wouldn't want to move an inch! _Syaoran sure looks different! Definitely cuter!_ She blushed as she thought this. But she couldn't help admire his strong tall build, (He was a good 3 inches taller than her.), his solemn handsome face, not to mention the way his long amber hair was framing his hazel eyes. She wanted so much to brush his hair away from his eyes but she restrained herself. His inevitable rejection clearly on her mind. But the spicy smell of autumn that always enveloped Syaoran assaulted her, tempting her to take a little step nearer to close the gap between them... 

"Syaoran-sama?" Raiju said bewildered by his master's behavior. Not only was he completely ignoring the card but he was also staring at the girl in front of him so hard Raiju was afraid the girl would melt. What was going on here?

They both snapped out of their trance at the same time as the thought of the other's rejection penetrated their minds. Sakura gazed nervously at the floor. What was she thinking? She almost couldn't resist the urge to kiss him! But that was the problem she wasn't thinking. Her brain seemed to malfunction whenever he was within 2 feet of distance. But what she didn't know was that Syaoran was thinking the very same thing as he awkwardly stared into empty space.

The card who had just about enough of their ignoring her screamed in fury, "Now you're just plain mocking me!" "Arrrghhhh!" it yelled as it blasted them with its power. 

Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura's hand then as he shielded her from the raging card's attacks shouted to her, "Run! Run and find a safe place for yourself!" 

Sakura shook her head. "No! I won't leave! What about you?" 

"Look you have to! I have to face this card and I can't let you get hurt!" Oops! Did he just say that? Sakura too was stunned by his outburst. Did that mean that he still cared for her? But before she could react, he roughly pushed her away and began running in the opposite direction. "Sakura, use the shield card!" he said as he took one last look at her. 

Sakura started to go after him but decided against it. She would give him the space he needed. "Shield Card, she commanded as she placed her wand in front of her, Release and Dispel! Shield Card!" And sure enough a barrier materialized around her. Movement in the bushes behind her caught Sakura's attention. "Tomoyo!" she cried out in relief. "Thank Kami your safe! Get in here quick before Cruela de Vil strikes again!" And as Tomoyo scooted out of the bushes and into the safety of the shield, Sakura couldn't help but bite her lower lip and worry about the handsome warrior who was risking his life yet again to save them.

The card muttered something unintelligible under its breath as it tried to hit its young opponent but to no avail he was just too damn fast! _Kisama! When the hell did he get so fast?_ It thought in frustration as it attacked him once again but Syaoran merely dodged it. The card looked around bewilderedly trying to think of a way to divert his attention and catch the young sorcerer off guard. Its golden eyes rested on the unconscious Xian that lay haphazardly on the park's floor. _He would do._ It thought evilly.

"Raiju! Do you know what card it is yet?!" Syaoran barked at the young lion. He was getting a bit tired from all of this dodging. 

The cub smiled sheepishly at his master, "Not yet…But I do have a few facts on the cards. The cards who are by nature designed to challenge the cardcaptor's worth often do it by a certain technique so as to confuse the cardcaptor of their true identity.

Syaoran looked bewilderedly at the cub as he swerved to the left to avoid another attack. "Translation?! And I prefer it in English (Japanese) please!" 

"Gomen!" Raiju said, "What I mean is that the card, to cause confusion, would usually behave opposite to its true identity. If this is correct then that means this card is-"

"The Life Card!" Syaoran finished for him. It made sense! Its power was turning animate things to inanimate ones. Raiju nodded his approval.

But the joy of their discovery was cut short by Xian's cries of pain, which were intensified by the card's attacks. Syaoran quickly went to Xian's side. He kneeled beside Xian. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern over his fallen companion. 

Xian nodded slowly then through clenched teeth he said to Syaoran, "Master, Leave me! Get out of here quick! It will strike again!" 

Syaoran shook his head, "I will not leave you!" 

"But Syaoran-sama, you could get hurt and it would only be on my account! Please you must be unharmed. You are our leader and master! You cannot be hurt!" 

Syaoran laid a hand on his shoulder, "Be that as it may, I cannot and will not leave you here to die!" 

Through tears Xian could not help but ask him, "Why?" 

"Yes, the card who had descended onto the ground interjected, why?" "Why would the inaugurated leader and master of the Li clan and the chosen cardcaptor of the Syaoran cards risk his own life for a mere servant?" 

Syaoran squeezed Xian's shoulder gently and stood up, placing himself between the card and the fallen Xian. "Because to me he isn't a 'mere servant'! He has a life as equally important as mine. Maybe not materially but in every other way that matters, his life is equally valuable as mine. And I dare challenge any soul that tries to harm him." He answered.

Xian gasped as he heard his master's reply. No one in his entire life has held him in such high regard! Such humility in a Li Clan master was impossible to find, almost unheard of! Xian could not help but be in awe of his master's modesty.

The card broke into a wide smile as it heard his reply. Now it knew he truly was the one. For only someone with that kind of respect for all forms of life regardless of stature or appearance was worthy to be called its master. "Come Li Syaoran. You have earned my respect, loyalty and service for only a pure soul like yours could control my power. You must also know that life and death go hand in hand. Death is as inevitable as birth. And both powers must always be used with extreme caution and rarity." 

Syaoran wiped his forehead. _Phew! Finally!_ He thought as he brought out his long sword. "Syaoran Life Card! Return to your power confined! Life Card!" he chanted as he hit the card squarely on its chest. 

The card's emerald orb glowed coinciding with the glowing of the one embedded in Syaoran's band as it changed to its card form. "I am now yours, master." It whispered softly before it was completely altered into card form. With the Life card's power now safely contained, everything it had touched returned to normal. 

With the Life card now securely in his hand, Syaoran let himself fall back onto the ground beside Xian. They were in a spot safely hidden away from the prying eyes of the Life card's former victims. "Phew! He exhaled loudly. That was the hardest one yet!" he said to Xian.

Xian cautiously glanced at Syaoran looking as if he was debating something in his head. "What is it Xian?" he asked noticing his companion's discomfort. 

Hesitantly Xian said, "I was just wondering if- Well what you said awhile ago-" then he stopped himself. "Never mind master, it doesn't matter. Gomen for disturbing you." But as he turned a way he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Is it about what I said to the card?" Xian nodded diffidently. Syaoran looked directly into his eyes and said, "I meant every word." Xian smiled at him, obviously relieved. 

Just then Raiju came flying at them, zooming straight into Syaoran's arms. "That was so great! You really handled that one!" Raiju exclaimed joyously as he gave his master a hug. 

"Gee thanks that was a hard capture, no thanks to you!" Syaoran teased his guardian. 

"HEY! A guardian does what he can!" Raiju cried defensively. "And I'm not really intimidating anyone with this as you say 'stuffed toy' body of mine, you know!" 

Syaoran laughed as he patted Raiju affectionately on the head. "Don't blame me! I'm not the one who put you in there!" 

Sakura ran towards Syaoran and as soon as she saw him her eyes lit up. He wasn't hurt! Heck! He wasn't even scratched! Her joy and relief overwhelming her, she quickly lunged at Syaoran the minute she was near enough. And for the second time in one day, Sakura was in Syaoran's arms. "I am so glad you're okay!" she cried happily into his chest. 

Syaoran blushed to the roots of his hair as he sat there totally conscious of Sakura's body pressing close to his. He nervously patted her on the back for lack of knowing what to do. In the corner of his eye, he saw Raiju and Xian trying desperately to cover up their laughter both of them finding it hilarious that Syaoran was so uncomfortable and so red he'd looked like he was going to explode! He shot them both one of his famous death glares. True, he hadn't used them for quite some time now but he knew he still had it for they both promptly shut up. 

"Hey! Stop that you Chinese brat!" someone shouted distantly. "Get off that Chinese gaki, Sakura!"

"Well it's nice to see you too, Kero." Syaoran muttered under his breath. 

"HOE?" Sakura gasped as she realized just exactly what she was doing. She quickly let go of Syaoran as if she was burned. She then bowed politely, "Gomen, Syaoran! I didn't mean to-" 

Syaoran shook his head dismissing her apologies, "It's ok, Sakura."

"Hey Syaoran! You're back!" Tomoyo greeted him as she came towards them. Then eyeing his clothes she remarked, "Nice costume by the way."

Syaoran lightly blushed at the comment as he surveyed his red robe and consciously smoothed out the dragon pattern emblazoned on his chest. "Gee thanks Tomoyo…I think." He replied awkwardly.

Just then Kero reached them, seeing his brother, Raiju pounced happily on him causing them both to topple unto the pavement. "I'm so happy to see you again brother!" he exclaimed.

Sakura and Tomoyo stared at the two lion cubs entangled on the ground. Kero had a brother?

"What?! Raiju? Is it really you?" Kero exclaimed stunned by his brother's arrival. Raiju nodded happily.

"But why are you here? Weren't you suppose to only be awake when the chosen one was-" then Kero's eyes widened as a realization struck him. "Oh No! No! No! No! No! It can't be! That would mean-! The Chinese gaki is-!" Kero blabbered unable to form a coherent sentence. 

Raiju nodded happily once again and flew to Syaoran's shoulder. "Keroberus, my dear brother, This is my master and the cardcaptor of the Syaoran Cards, Li Syaoran!

Kero gaped at his brother. He couldn't believe it! That Chinese brat was the chosen one? The one Clow Reed himself had given the sole power to control his Little Wolf cards? Kero then winced and smacked himself over the head as he realized, "Little Wolf = Syaoran! Augh! How could I've been so blind? I should have noticed he wasn't an ordinary kid!"

Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped at the sight before them. Why was Kero acting so weird? And what the heck are Syaoran Cards? Now what was going on here?

Kero noticing the girls' confusion decided to make introductions, turning to his mistress he said, "Sakura, this is my brother and the guardian beast of the Syaoran Cards, Raijiku." 

Raiju flew over to Sakura and politely kissed her hand. "My friends call me Raiju." He said with a smile. Sakura lightly blushed and returned his friendly smile.

"And Tomoyo this is Raiju. Tomoyo is Sakura's bestfriend who also captures our adventures on film and makes Sakura's costumes." Kero explained. Raiju in turn repeated the same gesture he gave to Sakura. 

"Aren't you the charmer!" Tomoyo said teasingly. Kero smiled and winked, "What can I say? It runs in the family!"

"And this, Kero continued his introductions as he turned to Xian who was standing protectively behind Syaoran, is a guy I've never seen before!"

Raiju laughed and introduced Xian, "This is Xian, the clan's appointed companion for our little cardcapturing adventure." Xian bowed politely to the girls and quickly stepped back behind Syaoran. 

"The Card! Was that a Syaoran card?" Kero asked curiously. Raiju folded his arms and nodded solemnly. "Our hardest capture yet."

"Raiju? Sakura asked him, What's a 'Syaoran Card'?" 

Raiju smiled kindly at Sakura and explained, "After the Clow Cards, Clow Reed made a second pack of cards and of course he created me to guard them until the chosen one was ready to claim the cards' powers. Clow Reed made those cards for they were crucial in maintaining the future's state of nature. Because of the great force of these cards' power only one person could contain their magic and be able to live through it. Clow Reed himself chose that person and he is my master Syaoran."

Both Sakura and Tomoyo gaped at Syaoran, stunned by this new knowledge. There was a new pack of uncaptured cards? And he was the chosen one? 

Syaoran gulped nervously under their stares. He silently cursed Raiju in his head. _Damn that Raiju!_ He thought. _Now they would all get involved! I don't want anyone else to be involved in this! This is my duty and my duty alone! No one else can be mixed up in this!_

Suddenly Tomoyo snapped out of her shock and began to jump up and down excitedly, clutching Sakura's hands. "Do you know what this means Sakura? I'll get to videotape more of your cardcaptoring! And I'll get to make new costumes for you too!" 

Sakura sweatdropped_. I wonder if that's such a good thing?_ she thought. _Wow! This means I'll be able to work with Syaoran again! Just like old times, cardcaptoring side by side! _She thought excitedly.

__

Uh-oh! I know that look in her face, Syaoran thought nervously, _and it says 'I can't wait to go cardcaptoring!' Better put a stop to this right now! _He thought determinedly.

"Hey! Who's up for some ice cream?" Kero said enthusiastically. "Ice cream? What's that?" Raiju asked curiously. "Oh brother! Have I got a lot to teach you!" Kero said excitedly as he put his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"No! Kinomoto you can't capture these cards!" Syaoran said silently. Everyone turned to him in shock.

" What d'ya mean Sakura can't capture the Syaoran Cards, brat?" Kero spat in his face. 

" What I meant, stuffed toy, is that since I AM the only one who can capture them anyway then there would be no reason why she should even try capturing them!" Syaoran said evenly.

"But Syaoran I want to help even though I can't capture them myself!" Sakura said gently reaching out to hold his hand in hers. "You were there to help me and rescue me each and every time I was in trouble capturing the Clow cards. I-I just want to do the same thing for you." She said brokenly feeling her tears fill her eyes.

Syaoran roughly pulled his hand out of hers and said, "I don't need your help! I can do this by myself!" Then steeling himself he went on to vehemently say, "You would only be in the way!"

Everyone around him was shocked by his words and actions. But before any one of them could react, Syaoran turned his back and said, "I'm leaving, Raijiku if you want to stay that is your decision you know where the apartment is." Then turning to Sakura, he met her tear filled emerald eyes and warned her coldly, "Do not get involved." And with a blink of an eye, he was gone and so was Xian. 

As Syaoran raced back to their apartment he thought, _Please listen Sakura. I don't want you to ever get hurt! Especially not because of me._ And with the cold blanket of the black night, he leaped of rooftops and went home, hating himself all the way.

Raiju watched his master disappear into the cold night, then he sadly turned to the others. "Gomen, I have to be with him." Then to his brother who was seething over Syaoran words he said, "Maybe another time, Kero." 

Kero rustled up a sad smile and said, "Yeah sure Raiju!" 

Raiju then prepared to fly off but before he did he turned to the three, "Sayonara! It was nice meeting all of you!" Then he added solemnly, "Please try to understand my master. He may seem to be cold and impossible at times but he never does anything that wasn't what he thought would be the best for everyone." And with that said the lion cub was gone.

"Can you believe the nerve of that kid! Telling my mistress to back off the Syaoran Cards! Ha! As if we would ever do that!" Kero fumed. "Right, Sakura?" he questioned her "Umm? Sakura? Hello? Is anyone in there?" he flew in front of her stunned face and wildly flapped his arms to get her attention.

Huh? She grunted as she snapped out of her trance. She was just pondering what Raiju had said to them before he left. She knew that the white lion cub was right. Syaoran would never say those things just to hurt her. She knew deep in her heart that he just didn't want any of them to get hurt but still! Even though his intentions were noble Sakura will not back down from a fight! She needed to help him! After all that he's done for her it was time for her to pay him back! She would help him capture those cards whether he liked it or not! Sakura's eyes were filled with determination as she faced Kero, "Of course not Kero! Sakura Kinomoto is a cardcaptor and I will help him whether he likes it or not!" 

Kero gave her a high five and said, "Now that's the spirit Sakura!" Tomoyo joined in their elation, happy that she would be able to get some action once again. And in the midst of their happiness, Kero shouted loudly, The Sakura-gumi is back in business!"

Now that Syaoran and Sakura had met what will happen next? How's Syaoran going to react when he sees that Sakura didn't heed his warning? Where will the Syaoran card strike next? Will Raiju ever know the true joy of that wonderful thing called 'ice cream'? Don't miss out on the next episode of… Card Captor Syaoran!

So did you enjoy this chapter? Hope you did! Please review! It would really help to get some serious feedback from you guys! If you want to contact me for whatever, email is [webmistress@rkfan.com!][1] PLEASE REVIEW! All forms of reactions are welcome! And yeah this is a S+S fic! And no I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura! So don't sue me! I'm not a lawyer yet! ^_^;

--------------------

*Note*

Hey peeps! According to Fire Angel a bishounen is a feminine man. Now I'm confused bcoz I've always thought that it meant a "good looking man"? Hoe? Can someone please clarify this for me? I'm so confused @_@! ~*:Syaoran-kun:*~

   [1]: mailto:webmistress@rkfan.com!



	6. The Truth Card?

Aiya minna-san! As usual arigato for reading and supporting this fic! Gomen ne once again for taking so long. It's just that I'm working very hard on this fic's website which can be found at http://welcome.to/syaoran Anyway, this chapter is being released in celebration of my birthday, March 4! I hope you all enjoy this episode as much as I did when I was writing it! It's a bit long! And also if you want to contribute your artwork email me! Oh yeah, if any of you have caught Sigmund and Roy's (I'm not sure of the name) show at Las Vegas, Raiju looks exactly like the white Siberian blue-eyed lion that they have on the show!

Card Captor Syaoran

**__**

Chapter 4: The Truth Card?

Syaoran stared gloomily out of his window. The rain was pouring down hard on the panes, creating a steady rhythm of pitter-patter of the falling raindrops. Lightning would streak across the sky every so often, briefly illuminating his solemn face with its bright light. Syaoran closed his eyes, trying hard not to torture himself with the memory of the harsh words he had said to his beloved that night. 

__

*flashback*

"No Kinomoto you can't capture these cards!" Syaoran said silently, disrupting the air of celebration around them. 

" What d'ya mean Sakura can't capture the Syaoran Cards, brat?" Kero reacted to his words violently. 

" What I meant, stuffed toy, is that since I AM the only one who can capture them anyway then there would be no reason why she should even try capturing them!" Syaoran retorted as he stared the small lion cub down.

"But Syaoran I want to help even though I can't capture them myself!" Sakura said gently reaching out to hold his hand in hers. "You were there to help me and rescue me each and every time I was in trouble capturing the Clow cards. I-I just want to do the same thing for you." She said brokenly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Syaoran violently cursed himself, the look of pure hurt and disappointment on Sakura's face was not lost to him. He knew that what he had just done had hurt her and what he was about to do would greatly hurt her even more but still he couldn't risk her getting hurt just because of something he had to do.

Syaoran roughly pulled his hand out of hers and said, "I don't need your help! I can do this by myself!" Then before loosing his nerve, he spat out vehemently, "You would only be in the way!"

The second he had said those words he immediately regretted it. The look of hurt in Sakura's eyes had intensified into pure pain and the tears that had filled her eyes were now coursing down her flushed cheeks. He had to get away! For he knew that if he stayed a moment longer, he would have lost himself in her clouded emerald eyes.

He abruptly turned away for them, and with all the strength he had left warned her for the last time, "Do not get involved." 

And now he was here. Alone, staring out into the cold stormy night, his guilt and love for the girl he loved so helplessly slowly eating him away. 

Suddenly, muffled knocking reached his ears. _What the? _He thought curiously as he approached the front door. Xian was already asleep. Who could it be at this late hour of the night? It couldn't be Raiju for he was surely out with his brother pigging out on ice cream or some other sweet. Besides, it was pouring too hard for Raiju to attempt flying home. _Maybe it's a Syaoran Card? _Syaoran thought as he quickly summoned his sword. 

The muffled knocking grew louder and more insistent. Cautiously with his sword in hand, Syaoran opened the door. Out of nowhere something flew in, catching him off guard and colliding with him so hard he fell flat on his back. 

"What in heaven's name took you so long? I nearly froze to death out there!" a cold shivering snow-white guardian beast demanded sourly. Then catching sight of Syaoran's sword that was dangerously near him, he said bewilderedly, "And what the hell are you doing with that sword? Is that how you greet friends at night?"

Syaoran, who was a bit dazed by the blow, peered blearily at the wet lion cub that was sitting on his chest. Then smiling sheepishly he put his sword away. "Gomen nasai Raiju! I didn't know it was you!" Syaoran apologized. Raiju merely crossed his arms and huffed, still sour for missing out on 'ice cream' and getting so wet. 

At that point, Syaoran noticed that his poor guardian was shivering, he bundled the little cub in his arms and headed for the kitchen. He took a towel out of a drawer and began to gently rub the lion cub dry. 

"Arr youse alrrgghhhttt?" Raiju said through the fabric. 

"What?" Syaoran said as he took the heavy cloth off Raiju. 

"I said, are you alright? You left kind of abruptly." Raiju asked in concern. 

Syaoran hesitated a minute before nodding his head, he wasn't quite ready to burden anyone with his problems. He turned away, headed for the stove and began making Raiju some hot tea. Suddenly he felt a small paw on his shoulder, as he turned around he was faced with a very concerned guardian beast.

"You can tell me anything, you know." Raiju said quietly. 

Syaoran, for once, graced him with one of his rare smiles and said gratefully, "I know."

And for the remainder of the night, they sat there drinking tea in comfortable silence. 

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura woke up to find yet another stormy rainy day awaiting her. She sighed as she stumbled towards the bathroom to bathe and change for school. She grumbled gloomily as the cold water hit her back. The chilly weather was doing nothing to ease her mood. She had not slept a wink after last night. She had tried quite hard to shut her eyes and rest but each time she did, she was tortured by Syaoran's handsome face. And each time she pictured him she'd also seen the buried anger etched in his fine features, not to mention hear the harsh words he had said to her. She had successfully hidden her hurt from Tomoyo and Kero the night before but as she lay alone in her bed, she knew she couldn't hide it from herself as fresh tears had sprang unto her eyes each time she was tortured by the memory.

She shook her head, trying to clear her confused mind. And as she finished dressing for school, she heard Kero knocking, well, more like pounding the door. 

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing in there? Do you want to be late again? It's already past seven!" Kero chastised his young and terribly unpunctual mistress. 

A loud grunt of "HOE?" met his announcement and Kero couldn't help but smile despite of himself. She was just so adorable at times. _No wonder that Li kid loves her so much._ Kero grimaced at the thought of Syaoran and bit down a curse. He knew that Raiju was right. He knew that deep inside his twisted, warped miniscule brain, Li Syaoran thought it was best for Sakura not to interfere because he didn't want her to get hurt. In truth, a part of Kero wanted to do that, for he would never want to see her in pain but another part of him knew that Sakura shouldn't be treated like a porcelain doll. Sakura could handle her own in a battle and she had proven herself countless of times even receiving a few choice compliments from a hesitant Syaoran every now and then.

And he also knew full well that Li Syaoran's indifferent uncaring act towards Sakura was just that, nothing more than an act. It was sorely obvious to everyone except maybe Sakura that he was still crazy about her and she reciprocated that feeling. Why they would torture themselves so with this denial was beyond his comprehension. 

"Hoe! I'm late!" Sakura shouted as she ran past Kero startling him out of his thoughts. 

"Bye Kero!" Sakura said to him as she headed for the door with her bag in hand. 

"Bye Sakura! And don't forget my sweets when you get home!" Kero yelled after her, practically drooling at the thought of the delectable sweets she might bring home.

"I will!" she shouted as she bumped hard into someone. She raised her eyes and was met with Touya's hazel ones. _What is Touya doing here?_ She thought as she readied herself for his usual teasing of his Kaiju. _Wasn't he supposed to be attending class at Todai University?_

Touya felt someone bump into him just as he was coming up the stairs and as he looked down he saw that it was his baby sister. Touya smiled and said sweetly, "Sakura-chan, I made pancakes earlier this morning just for you! Over there by the table, I hope you like them!"

"Hoe?" Sakura exclaimed as she peered at her cheerful oniisan. Was this really Touya that was in front of her? Suddenly remembering the time, she cursed under her breath and started for the door, shouting, "Gomen, Touya! I'm late! I have to go!" But just as she neared the door, Touya blocked her way still grinning like crazy and holding a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Here, Sakura-chan! I packed some for you just in case!" Touya said cheerfully at his little sister unaware that she was gaping at him. 

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sakura exclaimed at the still smiling Touya. 

Touya's smile grew wider as he patted his sister's head and said, "Sakura-chan, you're so silly!"

Before Sakura could interrogate Touya even further, she ran out the door remembering she was late. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted her bestfriend as she met her. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo returned her greeting with a smile. Then seeing her troubled face she asked, "What's wrong?"

Sakura sighed and began explaining, "Well, for one thing we're late again! And I'm not sure sensei will appreciate that!"

"But you've never been this disgruntled for being late before." Tomoyo interrupted. 

Sakura nodded and continued, "True but then there was also that incident with Syaoran-kun last night." Her voice faded as she fought down the feeling to burst out crying.

Tomoyo gasped and mentally smacked her head for forgetting how deeply affected Sakura must have been after last night. _She must feel so awful! I know she still loves him although she denies it! _She thought. Then hurrying to comfort Sakura she said, "Sakura, gomen for being so insensitive! I'm so-"

Sakura shook her head and dismissed Tomoyo's apology, determined not to let her hurt show. "I'm okay! Another thing that's gotten me so confused is that Touya's acting very un-Touya like!" she quickly said, desperately wanting to change the topic.

Tomoyo understood her wishes and left it alone. Following her lead she said, "Really? Touya's here? Isn't he supposed to be at the university? How is he acting?"

"Very weird. First he didn't tease me at all or call me 'Kaiju' when I bumped into him then he made me pancakes for breakfast. He never does that! And when I told him I had to go he gave me this." Sakura held up her brown paper bag.

"Wow! That is weird!" Tomoyo shook her head in amazement. That certainly didn't sound like the Touya they knew. Something was definitely wrong. "A Clow card? One that makes crabby people –um-er- nicer?" Tomoyo wondered out loud.

Sakura groaned inwardly. "You mean a Syaoran Card." She corrected her. "I don't sense anything but then again since these are Syaoran cards maybe only Syaoran can sense them?" she said thoughtfully.

"Or maybe Touya decided to change into a more sensitive, cheerful and loving human being." Tomoyo interjected. The two girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. "No way!" they giggled.

And as they ran to beat the homeroom bell, Sakura could not help but wonder what Syaoran was doing at that very moment.

Meanwhile…

Syaoran smoothed a wrinkle off his clothes and looked up at Xian. "Ready?" 

"Hai!" Xian nodded. And with that, the two of them walked out the door.

Back to school…

"Sakura Kinomoto! Tomoyo Daidouji!" the teacher exclaimed at the two girls who were trying to sneak unnoticed into the class. 

Sakura and Tomoyo froze in their tracks and looked up sheepishly at their sensei, "Hai, Seishiro-sensei?" Both of them preparing themselves for the usual scolding followed by a detention slip.

"You're late again! How wonderful!" Seishiro told them, then facing the class she said, "Sakura and Tomoyo are late today! Isn't that great? Let's all give them a big round of applause!" And with that the whole classroom started happily cheering and applauding them. 

Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped. What the hell was going on here? Where they playing some kind of practical joke? But before they could question them, the teacher had already told them to sit down.

Seishiro-sensei started, "Okay, today we are going to study about the wonders of Trigonometry." The class broke into a wild cheer of "Hooray Trigo!" causing Tomoyo and Sakura to be more bewildered by their classmates' behavior. 

"Okay class!" Seishiro-sensei said with a smile and clapped for their attention. "But before we begin I would like you all to welcome two new classmates who have come along way to be here!" She walked over to the door and ushered them in. "Please welcome Li Xian and Li-

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped as she caught sight of the familiar auburn-haired boy. She was so concerned over these morning events that she had failed to notice that his aura was nearby. He was dressed in their Tomoeda High uniform. But unlike the other boys on him it looked elegant and princely, maybe because he was still wearing that radiant emerald band on his forehead that he had worn the night before. 

Seishiro-sensei smiled at the pale Sakura and said, "Oh good you know Syaoran-kun! In that case, Syaoran you may take the seat behind Sakura."

Syaoran, his expression unreadable, started to walk towards his seat just like he had a hundred times before. He quickly glanced at Sakura's face, noting that she was pale and her body was rigid. _She's probably mortified that I'm here._ He thought sadly. _Kuso! Why did the elders insist upon my continuing my study of Japanese culture? _He thought as he gloomily stared out of the window. 

__

Okay. Keep your cool, Sakura. She lectured herself as she tried to steady her rapidly beating heart. _We've been over this before. _She said to herself. _You lost your chance. You aren't supposed to love him anymore. Oh god! He looks so kawaii! Baka! You just decided not to do that! _Her mind swam as different conflicting thoughts filled her head. 

"Kinomoto-san!" Seishiro-sensei called on her startling her out of her bewildered thoughts. 

"Hai? Seishiro-sensei?" she replied as she stood up dreading the teacher's response.

"What is the Pythagorean theorem?" Seishiro-san asked her with a smile.

Sakura blinked and stared blankly at her as she desperately racked her brain for the answer. She hung her head when she came up with nothing and said, "Gomen Seishiro-san. I-" she stopped when she heard someone whisper, "a squared plus b squared equals c squared." Her eyes widened when she realized it was coming from behind her. Then she smiled widely and answered the teacher with confidence, "a squared plus b squared equals c squared."

Seishiro-sensei grinned unaware of what had just happened and said, "Very good Sakura-chan! You really are getting good at this!" 

Sakura sweatdropped and as she took her seat she whispered softly to Syaoran, "Arigato Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran berated himself the second he realized what he was doing. He should have kept his mouth shut! But the situation was so familiar to him that he had reacted almost instinctively. Everything was like before. It was as if he never left. The essential things were the same. Tomoyo was sitting next to Sakura while he was positioned behind her, staring at the same head he had stared at a million times before. That's why when she couldn't answer the sensei's question, it came naturally for him to help her. Just like he did before. _But it's not the same! Things have changed!_ He argued with himself. _I can't live in the past!_ But as he caught Sakura's soft words of gratitude he couldn't help but think that he did the right thing. 

Recess time…

Syaoran took out a sandwich and handed another to Xian. 

Xian bowed slightly and thanked his master, "Arigato, Syaoran-sama."

Syaoran winced slightly as he noted some people looking curiously at them. "Xian, you better stop calling me your master before people get suspicious!"

Xian looked horrified at the thought of not giving him proper respect. "But, Syaoran-sama, I-I can't do that! That's one of the highest disrespects a guardian could ever do to their master! The elders would surely kill me if I-"

"The elders aren't here now are they? Besides people would get suspicious to hear a teenager calling another boy their master!" Syaoran explained.

"Well, that huge shiny emerald orb in your golden band isn't necessarily inconspicuous either!" a muffled voice coming from Syaoran's bag argued.

Syaoran grimaced as he pushed Raiju's head further into the bag. "I should have left you at home!" he said to the tiny lion cub.

"And what? Let me die of boredom? Not to mention sugar deprivation!" Raiju argued. 

"You know what? I've got to introduce you to the TV." Syaoran said.

"TV? Who is that? Do I know him?" Raiju asked curiously. 

Syaoran sighed as he took a cupcake and shoved it into the bag. "Here, just don't move and talk so much. It's bad enough people think its weird Xian calls me his master but now they think I'm crazy because I'm talking to my bag!"

"Yey! Chocolate my favorite!" Raiju exclaimed as he took it greedily from Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran blushed as the people around him stared and said defensively "What? I happen to love chocolate?"

Syaoran sighed exasperatedly. Between Xian's worshipful attitude towards him and Raiju's constant outbursts, it looked like it was going to be a long day of babysitting his guardians.

A few feet away…

Sakura unconsciously stared at the huge cherry blossom tree in the middle of the school grounds, which consequently was where Syaoran was standing. Suddenly she saw a hand pass over her eyes and as she looked up she was met with Tomoyo's smiling face.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She asked Sakura knowing full well what or better yet who she was thinking about.

Sakura blushed and said quietly, "I was just thinking how nice it was of Syaoran to help me back there. I was shocked because I thought he hated me. " Then she said softly, " It was almost like old times…" 

"Then come on!" Tomoyo said as she pulled Sakura up.

"Hoe? Where are we going?" Sakura said confused.

"Why to Syaoran of course! You said it was like old times, right? Well, in the old days we all eat together so come on!" Tomoyo said with a smile as she lightly pushed her friend towards the tree.

"Iie Tomoyo! I said it was almost like the old days! Things have change!" she said shaking her head violently. "We're not even friends anymore..." she added weakly.

Tomoyo shook her head stubbornly and said, "Look Sakura, I know you still love Syaoran. Although you still deny it", she continued as Sakura started to object, and I know its quite impossible for things to go back to the way they used to be. It's still worth a try to at least get his friendship back. You were great friends." She finished. _Although you both were better at being more than friends._ She added silently to herself.

Sakura slumped her shoulders in defeat. She knew Tomoyo was right and she did want to be with him even if it's just as a friend.

"Besides if we don't hurry someone else might grab Syaoran!" she added mischievously while glancing at the herd of blushing girls that were staring lovestruck at an oblivious Syaoran.

"Ooh! He's so dreamy!" they heard one squeal. 

"He's so dashing! I love that beautiful golden band on his head!" another said.

"Oh! I bet he's a prince! A prince from a faraway land, searching for his dear princess! And I'm his princess!" one said dreamily.

Sakura felt her blood boiled as she overheard their lovestruck remarks. Her eyes began to twitch as she was filled with jealousy_. Didn't they know that she and only she was his princess!_ With fire in her eyes, she began to walk towards the girls ready to straighten them out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Tomoyo smiled at her bestfriend who was literally steaming with jealousy. She restrained Sakura and said to her, "Come on Sakura! Syaoran's this way!"

At the mention of Syaoran, her jealousy subsided, now she was just nervous. What if he rejected her offer of friendship? What if he rejected her? She gnawed on her lip as she nervously approached him.

Syaoran straightened himself as he felt Sakura's sweet aura nearby. _I wonder why she's approaching me?_ He thought.

As Sakura and Tomoyo stopped, Xian quickly stepped in front of Syaoran. His ruby eyes staring warily at Sakura. He had gathered from his master's actions that the girl had hurt Syaoran in the past and he would not give her a chance to do it again. His body was tense and ready for anything as he stood protectively in front of Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed as Xian stood over him. He knew Xian didn't trust easily. But somehow the thought of Sakura as a threat to his safety seemed ridiculous. Not that Sakura couldn't be if she tried. He knew full well that Sakura had it in her to kick his butt but he also knew that she would never try. Although being near her was a threat emotionally, it would never be one physically.

"Stand down." Syaoran said to Xian. And with that, Xian retreated to his place behind Syaoran but not without giving Sakura a cold stare. 

Sakura shuddered as she caught Xian's distrustful stare; she would've left then and there if it weren't for Tomoyo's hand grasping hers.

Tomoyo smiled warmly at Syaoran and said to him, "Hi Syaoran-kun! We were wondering if you wanted to eat with us? Right Sakura? She asked her giving her friend a nudge.

"H-hai! Please join us!" she stammered nervously while staring intently at her shoes. 

Syaoran studied her rigid form before shaking his head. He couldn't trust himself to be around her. Although the thought of being friends again was certainly a nice one he knew he would always want more and that was impossible. In the end he'd just be hurting himself. "Gomen. We can't-"

"Onegai Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cut him off as she heard him declining. She wanted so much to be his friend, at least his friend. "I know we've had a bad past and I truly am sorry." She started. _More sorry than you'll ever know._ She thought wistfully. "And I know it isn't easy for you to be near me and I know you hate me right now but-"

"I don't hate you." he interrupted. _I could never hate you._ He added to himself.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she continued, "I'm glad. Please let's stay friends at least? We were great friends right? I know it sounds totally unfair of me to ask this of you, especially since I-I" She bit back her tears and swallowed her remorse as she struggled to continue, his intense stare not wavering one bit. "Gomen! We just want it to be like old times when we were all friends you know? But I know that is impossible and I'm not expecting you to-" Sakura cut herself off as she realized how foolish she sounded. She knew he would never give her anything but an indifferent stare. He would never offer his friendship to her again. And she deserved it. She lost him. She didn't deserve anything from him even his friendship. 

Sakura bowed solemnly and said, "I have just realized how foolish I am being. Gomen if I have disturbed you. I know that getting back what we had, our friendship is but an impossible dream. Gomen." She finished weakly as she turned away.

But just as she was walking off a voice stopped her dead in her tracks, "Well, I wouldn't say impossible. Maybe a bit difficult but you know me." Syaoran said with a casual shrug. "Nothing is impossible." 

Sakura could hardly believe her ears. Was he actually saying that they could be friends? Sakura whirled around so fast she almost knocked Tomoyo over. She quickly walked up to Syaoran and asked him breathlessly, never leaving her eyes from his slightly smiling face, "Do you mean we could be friends again?"

"It's worth a try. But hey! I meant what I said yesterday, you still can't capture the Syaoran Cards! That's something I have to do." He added silently. 

Sakura was so giddy she could have agreed to anything he could have said. Smiling like crazy, she held up her pinky and said, "We're friends again, right?"

Syaoran sighed inwardly as he began to berate himself for his stupidity. His mind started to go through the long list of why he shouldn't be even friends with Sakura but as he caught sight of her cheerful face he knew he couldn't deny her his friendship. _I guess friendship isn't such a bad thing especially when you don't have any other choice_. He thought glumly. 

And after a few moments of tense silence and against his better judgment, his pinky wrapped itself around hers and gave it a mild shake. 

"Friends." Syaoran mumbled. 

_After School…_

Syaoran walked slowly beside Xian as they went home that day. His mind in deep thought of a girl with honey-colored hair and emerald eyes. _Baka! Baka Syaoran!_ He berated himself. _You should have just kept your mouth shut and walked away! I am so stupid!_ He was so preoccupied in lecturing himself that he didn't even here the voice that was calling him.

"Syaoran! Syaoran-kun!" a voice called out from behind them. Xian snorted and didn't turn around. Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and turned behind him knowing full well to whom the voice belonged to.

Sakura who was running finally stopped in front of them. "Phew! You guys sure walk fast! Didn't you here me calling you?" she asked him as she tried to catch her breath.

"N-no! Gomen I-we didn't hear you." Syaoran explained while he tried to avoid her gaze.

Sakura smiled, unaware of his discomfort and said, "Tomoyo was picked up by her bodyguards because of some important thing she had to do. Would you mind if I walked home with you today?"

Syaoran hesitated a moment before nodding. A walk home couldn't possibly hurt, could it?

__

Say something Sakura! She thought as she stole another sideways glance at Syaoran. The three of them have been walking in silence for quite a while now and it was getting pretty awkward. _But what would I say? I can't just act as if absolutely nothing happened! That would be stupid!_ She thought. _You could ask him about his wife._ A nagging voice inside of her answered. _Hi-his wife?_ She thought as she recalled her conversation with Kero last night after Syaoran had stormed away.

__

*flashback*

"That Li kid thinks he's so tough! Why I oughta!" Kero fumed moments after Raiju and Syaoran had left.

"Kero, Sakura soothed her raging guardian, you know Raiju is right! Syaoran only acts that way because he thinks it is for the best."

Kero sighed and settled himself on Sakura's shoulder. "I know. I know. But it still doesn't seem fair for you to be excluded in this just because that brat is crowned the Li clan's master!"

"HOE? Syaoran is the Li clan's master already?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

Kero nodded and continued his tirade, "I'm sure of it! The emerald band on his head and his red robe are articles that only the reigning Li Clan's master can wear! And I'll bet my desert tonight that he is the youngest one yet! That's why that gaki is even more arrogant! He's probably married too! Since all Li clan masters are! Ha! He and his she-brat cousin make a lovely pair!"

Kero was so engrossed with his indignation that he didn't notice Sakura's face had paled when he mentioned Syaoran was probably married but Tomoyo did.

"Hoe? Married?" Sakura echoed weakly.

"Married Sakura? No! No! Kero said Syaoran was probably harried! Harried by his cousin who's always around him so much and nagging him, right Kero?" she asked the bear cub with a warning glare.

Kero sweatdropped at having realized what he had just said and how insensitive he had been to Sakura's feelings. "Uhh- yeah of course! Harried! That's what I said!"

Sakura smiled vaguely at them and nodded her head, not believing them for a second and said, "Yeah. Harried."

"NANI? Why is it snowing?!" Syaoran's bewildered shout brought Sakura back to the present and as she whipped her head about she saw that everything was being quickly blanketed by snow. 

"What? Snow?" Raiju asked dumbfounded as he jerked his head out of Syaoran's bag. 

"Oh hi Sakura!" he happily greeted her when he noticed her. 

"Hoe?" exclaimed as she dusted off snow from her hair. _Snow in the middle of July? This is crazy! Or it could be the work of a Clow-um Syaoran card!_ She thought. "Um Hi Raiju!" she greeted the small guardian back. 

Syaoran was thinking the very same thing as he turned to them and pointed at the park. "Let's take cover at the Penguin Slide it's the nearest thing here!"

Sakura nodded as she began to follow Xian and Syaoran. 

Once they were all inside, Syaoran quickly summoned his sword and used his magic to create a small fire with a few of the sticks that were lying around.

"The snow can't be anything natural! It's July for crying out loud! It doesn't snow in July." Sakura exclaimed as she huddled nearer to the fire.

Syaoran nodded slowly. "It's a Syaoran Card. I am positive. I can sense its presence nearby." Then curiously he added, "Do you sense anything Sakura?"

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to concentrate but all she could think about was how intense Syaoran's eyes were on her. She gave out an exasperated sigh and shook her head, "No. I don't think so."

"Weird things have been happening since last night. A rainstorm suddenly appeared out of nowhere yesterday. I have never seen it rain so hard in Japan! Have you, Sakura?" He asked her.

"N-no." she answered him as she recalled the scary lightning that had accompanied last night's sudden storm. "It had rained so hard that I heard on the news a few streets were flooded."

"And now it's snowing! Could it be an elemental card?" Syaoran thought out loud.

"Uh Syaoran, she interjected, I don't know if this means anything but I have experienced more weird things today too."

"Go on." Syaoran prompted her, eager to solve the mystery card.

"Well, when I woke up. I was late as usual so I began to hurry out of the house but as I was on my way out, Touya came out of nowhere offering me pancakes! He never does that and he was supposed to be in class at Todai. Touya never misses his classes! He was also very happy and that is very un-Touya like!" Sakura explained.

Syaoran suppressed the smile that was tugging at his lips as he tried to erase the mental picture of a genki Touya. "True that doesn't sound like Touya but maybe he was just happy about something and he didn't have classes today." he said thoughtfully.

Sakura nodded but argued, "That's not the only thing! Tomoyo and I were also late today and when we got there, Seishiro-sensei didn't even raise her voice! She even smiled and applauded us for our tardiness! And when she said we were going to study Trigo, the whole class was half crazed in delight! Now tell me if that is normal!"

Syaoran's face was grim. So it wasn't an elemental card after all. Seishiro-sensei and Touya could've been just in a good mood but High School students actually cheering for Trigonometry? Now that was freaky. Something definitely wasn't right.

"That is weird." Raiju said. Suddenly he began to shiver. And as his emerald orb began to glow so did the one on Syaoran's band.

"Syaoran-sama, It's here." Raiju said quietly.

"I know." Syaoran said as he stood up and grasped his sword. With a warning look he said to Sakura, "Stay here."

"But I-" Sakura began to protest.

"No." Syaoran shook his head, his eyes beseeching but his voice was firm. He turned his gaze to Xian who was beside him. "Stay here and guard her with your life." he ordered.

"Hai! Syaoran-sama I will!" Xian said obediently.

And with a last look at the two his eyes rested on Xian. "Thank you." he said softly to him as he ran out into the snow.

Syaoran ran into the snow-covered playground. He shielded his eyes from the falling snow and asked Raiju, "Do you see it?"

Raiju shook his head as his small wings battled against the harsh freezing wind. "No! I can't see it anywhere! But it's around I can feel it!"

Syaoran nodded. So could he. The card's magic was very strong. _What card is this?_ Syaoran thought for the nth time.

Suddenly the snow stopped. An eerie voice called out, "Finally you show yourself cardcaptor! It sure took you long enough!"

Syaoran snorted and merely readied his fighting stance. "Well, since we're all here why don't we begin? There's no point matching wits all day, now is there?"

"Impatient aren't we? We'll get there soon enough, boy." the eerie voice retorted and as it did, it slowly walked out of its hiding. 

Syaoran flinched as he saw the card. What the hell was that? 

Raiju also couldn't suppress a look of disgust. _I don't recall Clow Reed-sama making such a weird looking card! _He thought.

The card looked like a man and a woman combined into one body. It looked perfectly human except half of it was male and the other half was female.

It threw its head back and laughed. It spoke in a creepy voice that sounded like two people talking in unison. 

"I am so delighted you find me revolting. Now are you just going to stand there and stare? You are too arrogant, boy! You dare mock me although you don't even know what card I am or how to beat me! I will enjoy seeing you die!" And with that it launched into an all out attack, landing a series of powerful blows and kicks on Syaoran's stomach.

Syaoran flipped out of the way after a few blows hit him. Clutching his stomach in one hand and grasping his sword with the other, he held his ground for a moment and then began charging the card. As he thrusted, the card dodged him but not well enough to avoid his attacks. As the fight wore on, it had acquired some nasty wounds. 

__

Kuso! This boy is fast! Strong too but I can still beat him at this game. He has yet to discover which card I am and that is to my advantage! It thought to itself. Then it chuckled softly as it picked itself up from the ground. _It's a good thing Raijiku is so forgetful!_

"Raiju! Anything jogging that memory of yours yet? What card is this?" Syaoran said as he warily eyed the card that was getting up.

"Augh!" Raiju shouted in exasperation as he raked his head with his paws. "Gomen, Syaoran-sama! Nothing yet! Just keep it at bay for a little while longer!"

"Is that all that you've got?" the card taunted Syaoran with it's eerie voice once it had finally gotten up. "I should have known not to expect too much out of a boy. Why you're barely out of your diapers! "

Syaoran gritted his teeth and tried to reign in his temper. If his sword wasn't powerful enough to stop it, his cards would be. He pulled one out of his pocket and held it up to his band and chanted his ancient summon.

"Syaoran Liquid Fire RELEASE!" He touched the tip of his sword to his glowing emerald orb and instantly the sword was filled with a raging fire. Syaoran charged at the card with renewed fervor, his flaming sword in hand ready to inflict serious bodily harm on the card.

The card waved its arms in a circular motion at the charging cardcaptor and instantly Syaoran's path was covered with blankets of snow but as Syaoran came near them he swiped them off with his fire sword and everything melted as they yielded to Syaoran's Liquid Fire.

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE CAVE

Sakura was inching towards the opening, trying desperately to see if Syaoran was alright and if there was something she could do to help.

"Syaoran-sama said you can't go out." Xian's cold voice sliced the awkward silence that enveloped them.

"I-I know that but I have to help him! It's the least I could do after all that he's done for me!" Sakura reasoned.

"Do you not have enough faith in my master's abilities?" Xian asked her, anger penetrating his impassive face.

"No! No! It's not that! I know he can do it on his own but still I-" Sakura sighed and gave up explaining her reasons to him. It seemed impossible to get through to him. As she slumped her back on the wall she felt a lump on her back pocket. Trying to hide her excitement, she carefully reached for that object and pressed a button. _Kero, Tomoyo please get here soon! _She thought desperately as the light on her communicator blinked.

The card distanced itself from Syaoran as he raged on. Slicing and thrusting at everything the card threw at him. The freezing snow was no match for the Liquid Fire Card. The card gritted its teeth as it watched Syaoran yet again penetrate its attacks. Something had to be done. And as Syaoran drew near, the card waved his arms again in a circular motion only this time snow wasn't falling from the sky, the sky itself was turning black! Daylight had turned into night and as a crescent moon hung from the heavens, the card took its chance and disappeared in the cover of darkness.

"What? You can't hide forever Syaoran Card! I will capture you!" Syaoran shouted into the night.

A cold laugh met his remark. "Who's hiding?" it retorted from somewhere unidentifiable. "Why I am merely carefully plotting my next move. It's called strategy, boy! Didn't they ever teach you that while they were training you? Oh yes I forgot they didn't train you! They probably just handed you the title because you are the direct descendant of the great Clow Reed."

Syaoran bit back his simmering anger. He knew what the card was doing and he wasn't about to take its bait. "You're doing it again. Maybe you're the Blabbermouth Card." 

The card thought quickly as it diverted Syaoran's attention by trying to anger him. It's wandering silver eyes finally settled on the penguin slide Syaoran and Raiju had emerged from. _Wasn't there two more with him? Ah yes the boy and the girl. They would do as wonderful leverage!_ And with that last thought it put its plan into action.

And before Syaoran could do anything, he heard a blast from behind him. He turned around; his mouth flew open as the realization of the explosion hit him. "Sakura! Xian! NO!" he cried in anguish knowing it was too late. And as he watched the Penguin Slide crumble, he felt himself crumble too. "It can't be! It just couldn't be! Not like this!" he growled his knuckles whitening as he griped his sword.

"Syaoran! Over here!" he heard a voice calling to his left. He slowly turned, not fully believing his ears. And as he did the sight of Sakura floating up in the air beside Xian, unhurt and unscathed welcomed him. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that! I thought I lost you both for good!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly at him as her feet touched the ground and said, "Sorry."

"Hmm... You're both still alive. How annoying." the card's voice shattered their little reunion as it revealed itself once again.

"HOE?" Sakura grunted as she saw the card. Xian of course remained indifferent.

Syaoran tensed as he heard the card and positioned himself in front of Xian and Sakura. "Leave them out of this! This is between you and me!"

"On the contrary, boy, they seem like they want to get a little bit of the action, don't you?" the card directed its question at the two.

"You little girl, the card pointed at Sakura, you look like you've got something to prove. Why don't you give me a try? You have magic within you. What are you afraid of? Aren't you good enough?"

"I-I do want to bu-but-" Sakura stammered under the card's intense gaze.

"And you, it turned to Xian, aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're master is laying his life on the line for you isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Or have things change in this present world?" 

"Syaoran-sama, it's true. It isn't right for you to be protecting me when I should be protecting you." Xian said as he hung his head in shame.

"Nonsense! I protect whomever I deem worthy of protecting and nothing, not rank nor social standing would prevent me from doing so!" Syaoran snorted.

"Yeah! That's right!" Raiju shouted his support.

"Impressive. This is the first time I've ever heard a Li Clan master say a thing like that." the card said thoughtfully. "But despite that you know I still have to kill you all."

Syaoran took out another card from his sleeve and chanted his incantation. As he finished he held the card up to his emerald orb and when it began to glow, he shouted, "Syaoran Defense Card! Release and Dispel!"

As the magic was sent forth, all four were instantly enveloped in a powerful defense shield. "No one is dying. Not on my watch!" Syaoran said defiantly. 

The card clenched its teeth as it attacked the four with all its might. "It's a bit cold tonight, isn't it? Then let's make it hot!" it said as an inferno of flames closed in on them but the defense card held its place. "Nah! I rather like it cold!" it said as freezing winds and biting snow replaced the hot flames. "Ah! I know lets add a little rainstorm complete with thunder! It never rains in July!" it said gleefully as it continued to wear the defense card down.

Syaoran visibly sagged as the defense card struggled to do its job. Through clenched teeth he told Sakura, "Use the Shield Card now Sakura!"

Sakura nodded, summoned her wand and quickly called upon the Shield Card. The Shield Card came just in the nick of time for as it released its power; the Defense Card's powers were defeated.

The mystery card laughed at their efforts. "Fools! Don't you know that I am a Syaoran Card!" and with that it attacked the Shield Card with vengeance, determined to take the Clow Card down. 

"Syaoran! The Shield Card is weakening!" Sakura said in despair as it felt the Card's powers diminish. 

"Hold on! Sakura! I'll think of something!" Syaoran said hastily. _What will I do? The Shield Card's power is about to run out! Maybe I should use the Time Card? But will I be able to fight after I used it up? I haven't handled it for a while now. _But his thoughts were interrupted by the mystery card's triumphant yell. 

"Yes! I did it! I defeated your pathetic card! Now it is time I defeat you! You really should reverse your tactics. Boy, for a Li Clan master you sure are slow." the card taunted him.

__

It's summer and it never snows in the summer. It's the middle of July too and rainstorms never occur at this time of the year. It was day then the Card turned into night. Oh no! Raiju thought_. _"WAIT! I got it! I know which card this is Syaoran!" Raiju burst out excitedly.

"Nani? What is it?" Syaoran exclaimed with anxiety.

"Be careful Syaoran! It's the-" but the guardian beast never got to tell him for the card had struck him with its magic. And as Raiju was enveloped in the card's wicked spell, his shining blue eyes turned into a dull lifeless shade of black.

"So Raijiku, you aren't as forgetful as you seem?" the card smiled evilly.

Syaoran griped his sword and demanded, "What have you done to him? I told you this was between you and me! Leave them alone!"

The card's malicious smile grew even wider as if it was amused by the cardcaptor's anger. "Then it wouldn't be as much fun. He was about to tell you who I am and I won't accept any master who can't even figure that out by himself! I dare you, Li Syaoran. Tell me who I am."

Syaoran remained silent as he racked his brain for an answer. Their lives depended on that answer but he was still unable to come up with a viable conclusion. He needed more clues and more time.

"I can't, he replied slowly, you haven't given me enough clues." 

The Card snickered, "Like hell I didn't! The answer is right in your face and you still can't see it! Very well, I will tell you who I am and then kill you." With a quick motion, the card was in front of Syaoran. "I am the Truth Card."

Syaoran looked at the card with doubt. _The truth card? That doesn't make sense! How can the Truth Card have elemental powers!_ He thought. "I don't believe you," he said calmly.

"You want proof? Then you shall have it!" the card snarled in his face. It turned to Sakura and then to Xian with a quick hand movement they were both enveloped in the same spell Raiju was in.

"Stop it! I told you not to involve them!" Syaoran yelled in fury as he charged the Card blindly with explosive force. "Let them snap out of it now!" he demanded as he continued to slice the card into bits.

"No." said the card and in reply Syaoran drove his sword into the Card's chest. As he pulled it out of the card, he said in a low growl, "Think very carefully about what you are going to say when I tell you this. Let them go!"

For a minute the card stared at Syaoran and flinched at the raging fury that was blazing in his eyes. He wasn't just angry, he was stark raving mad! But then he remembered he was a Syaoran Card and said firmly, "No." and before Syaoran could drive the sword into it again, it effectively distanced itself from Syaoran.

"You said you wanted proof, well, here's your damn proof!" and with that the card snapped its fingers and instantly Xian, Sakura and Raiju came to life. "As I am the Truth Card. I will reveal to you what all of your so called 'friends' really think of you!" it said.

A dull-eyed Raiju turned to Syaoran, "You know what I never liked you! I hate that you are my master! I hate that I got stuck with a snobby kid who thinks he's hot stuff when he's nothing but an arrogant boy! And most of all I hate you! The only reason why I am nice to you is because Clow Reed, my TRUE master, wanted me to guide you. I am only obeying you because I am knowingly obeying my master, Clow Reed's orders!" Raiju spat out vehemently.

"No! Raiju snap out of it! Fight the card's power! I know you don't mean that!" Syaoran said desperately.

"Oh? Don't I? Coz I sure as hell know that I do! You, Li Syaoran, are a disgrace to the Li Clan! They made a mistake in inaugurating you as their leader! Why Clow Reed-sama would turn in his grave if he knows what a weak boy you are!" Raiju said. "You should be punished!" Raiju said as his green aura filled his small body. He was engulfed in green light and seconds later, a massively huge lion beast with golden wings stepped out of it. "And I, Raijiku, Guardian Beast of the Syaoran Cards will be the one to execute your punishment!"

Syaoran gaped at the huge beast. That was his Raiju? Then he understood. Raiju's true guardian form has revealed itself but didn't they only do that when the guardians' felt a strong uncontrollable emotion? But that would mean Raiju's anger was real, that what he had said was true. Syaoran shook his head stubbornly. _No! This can't be! I won't believe it! This is not the Truth Card!_ He thought. Just then he felt a scathing pain on his left arm. He jumped reflexively a few feet back and examined his arm. The whole sleeve of his robe was clawed off and streams of blood were streaking down from his arm to the ground. 

Raiju paced himself and readied his attack. But Syaoran was aware of his intent and managed to invade his claws entirely. And as Raiju attacked and Syaoran blocked, he continued to cajole his fallen guardian to struggle against the card's magic. 

"Stop." the card interrupted them. Raiju immediately obeyed and stopped, leaving Syaoran to catch his breath and bandage his arm. "Why? Why aren't you fighting back?" the card ask him.

"It's simple. I don't believe you. You are not the Truth Card." Syaoran said calmly as he finished bandaging his arm with the cloth from his other sleeve.

"Stupid and stubborn. Quite a combination for a cardcaptor." the card snorted. "You won't believe one, then maybe you'll believe three." it said.

"How pathetic. And to think I used to date you." a voice from his right said sarcastically. 

__

No! Not you too Sakura! He thought in agony.

"My master, Li Syaoran?" Xian threw his head back and laughed. "It is I who should be your master! You deserve nothing of what you have!" Xian said condescendingly. 

"No! That isn't true! I do deserve everything that I have! I've worked hard for it! Damn it! Ever since I was a child I've started working for this! I have missed my childhood because I was training! Snap out of it, Xian!" Syaoran shouted.

"Good Lord, is he always this loud?" Xian said ignoring Syaoran's words. 

"No. He's usually the insensitive silent type." Sakura said. " I don't know what I ever saw in him. Good thing I got rid of him the second I got a chance."

Syaoran felt Sakura's words like a physical blow. Out of all of them, her words had hurt the most. But he shook his doubts away and held on to his faith in them. He was sure that they were only under the card's spell and that it wasn't the truth card, wasn't it?

"The world needs to be cleansed from worthless shit like you!" Xian said crudely.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed as she took out five cards from her pocket. "Firey! Windy! Shadow! Watery! Shot Card!" she summoned her most powerful cards. "Kill him!" she pointed at the bloody Syaoran. The cards hesitated for a moment as if confused by their mistress' commands but obeyed them all the same. 

Xian raised his arms above his chest and made an X then yelled ferociously, "Dragon Fist Slash Technique!" Instantly slashes of power came barreling after Syaoran who was already having a tough time dodging the Clow Cards' attacks. 

Syaoran winced as he felt a burn on his leg and then hurriedly jumped to his left to avoid the Shot Card. He couldn't keep this up any longer. Something had to be done. Sharp pain was already shooting down from all of his body. He was loosing a lot of blood too, compliments of Raiju's razor sharp claws. 

Suddenly the mysterious card appeared on his left side as he continued to block Sakura, Xian and Raiju's attempts to kill him. "Fight. Fight for your life, Li Syaoran! Can't you see that they never really felt anything for you but hate? You should be fighting back! You should be angry at them too!" the card told him.

"NO! I don't believe you! I know who they are! They are my friends! It is you who's making them this way! It is your evil power!" Syaoran shouted at the card as he tried to slice it with his sword but as he did the Shot Card hit him. He fell and landed soundly on the ground. Then with a sudden burst of inspiration, he struck the mystery card and said, "Lie Card! Return to your power confined! Lie Card!"

But instead of transforming into Card form, the card in front of him merely laughed. "God, you are pathetic! I told you I am the Truth Card!"

Syaoran shook his head, disbelief in his wild eyes. _Why isn't it changing! It should be a card by now! Is it really the Truth Card? No! That can't be! _He thought wildly.

"You know what your problem is, boy? Your weakness. Your feelings are a weakness. Your feelings of loyalty and love for these three are your weakness. They, the card said condescendingly as he pointed to Raiju, Sakura and Xian, are your weakness."

The card was shocked when his remarks were met with laughter. Syaoran, bloodied and hurting, was laughing his head off. The Card stared at him in confusion. Had he gone mad? "What the hell are you laughing about?" it demanded sourly.

"Why isn't it obvious? I'm laughing at you." Syaoran said coolly as he stood his ground. "They are not my weakness, you stupid card. They are my strength and in a few minutes you will know that too." Syaoran said evenly. He then thrusted his sword unto the earth and knelt down. "Raiju, Xian, Sakura. I trust you all three with my life, with everything that I have. I know you would never want to hurt me and it is only the card's powers manipulating you." 

As he was talking, all three were advancing him. His words doing nothing to soften the murderous look on their faces. His heart was pounding rapidly against his ribcage as he desperately held on to his trust in them. The card couldn't be the truth card! This can't be true! The color drained from his face as he watched them draw nearer, their weapons of choice held high. Everything inside of him screamed at him and told him to get up, to fight or run for his life but a little piece of him, that thing called the heart told him to hold on. To trust them to break out of the card's spell and to believe that they would never really hurt him. 

While he listened to his heart and ignored everything else, he faced the three bravely and said softly, "Do your worst." And as Sakura's wand, Raiju's powerful paw and Xian's Dragon Fist descended upon him, a lone tear escaped his steadfast eyes and died slowly on the blood soaked ground.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Tune in to next episode of Card Captor Syaoran for the conclusion of today's episode! What will happen to Syaoran? Will he die at the hands of the people he loved and trusted the most? What the heck is that card anyway? And where are Kero and Tomoyo when you need them? Watch out for the next episode for the answers!

Aiya minna-san! So did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Please email me at [syaoran_kun@rkfan.com][1] or sign the feedback book to tell me what you think! All forms of feedback are welcome! Arigato minna-san and be nice it is my birthday! ^_^;

   [1]: mailto:syaoran_kun@rkfan.com



	7. The Truth about the Truth Card

AN: Aiya minna-san! Yosha! Despite loosing the first copy of chapter 5 (a virus infected my diskette!), going through my finals (it ain't easy upholding a 3.75 GPA you know!) and threats of bodily harm to my person if I didn't finish this (some people just go crazy with cliffhangers!) I'm back with a finished copy of chapter 5! Yay! Again I'm so sorry for the terribly long delay of this chapter! 

****

Card Captor Syaoran

Chapter 5: The Truth About the Truth Card

**__**

Last time on Card Captor Syaoran...

Smiling like crazy, Sakura held up her pinky and said, "We're friends again, right?"

After a few moments of tense silence and against his better judgment, his pinky wrapped itself around hers and gave it a mild shake. 

"Friends." Syaoran mumbled. 

****

A mysterious and powerful Syaoran Card had also made its unexpected appearance. 

__

The card's magic was very strong. What card is this? Syaoran thought for the nth time.

Suddenly the snow stopped. An eerie voice called out, "Finally you show yourself cardcaptor! It sure took you long enough!"

Syaoran snorted and merely readied his fighting stance. "Well, since we're all here why don't we begin? There's no point matching wits all day, now is there?"

****

And so a long hard battle is drawn out between Syaoran and the mystery card. In the end he was pitted mercilessly against the very own people he had sworn to protect. And in an astounding show of courage and faith, he cast away his sword and laid his life on line to prove that this card was not the truth card. But was he right?

While he listened to his heart and ignored everything else, he faced the three bravely and said softly, "Do your worst." And as Sakura's wand, Raiju's powerful paw and Xian's Dragon Fist descended upon him, a lone tear escaped his steadfast eyes and died slowly on the blood soaked ground.

He swallowed painfully and tried to steady his wavering gaze but as he did so his eyes locked onto Sakura's. His hazel orbs beseeched Sakura's cold lifeless black ones. Searching for an indication, for some sign that the Sakura he knew and loved was still inside there somewhere. He found none. His heart sank but he shook his head. If he was going to die, he shall do so honorably! Besides there was still something he needed to do if he was ever going to find peace in the after life. 

"Sa-sakura..." he started out painfully as he felt more of his blood soak the wet ground. "I-I always m-meant to tell you b-but." he coughed violently as he shivered in the cold. "I-I never had the ch-chance." he hissed painfully as the burns he acquired from the Shot card continued to sting his pale skin. "S-sakura, I-I just wanted you to k-know that-that I-I l-love y-"

"S-Syaoran?" a weak voice interrupted him. His eyes snapped open as he turned his head towards the sound of the voice. Could it be? Was he right all along?

"I-is t-that y-you, Syaoran?" an unsteady Sakura asked him, her dull black eyes was slowly being tinted with her usual green. She was shivering violently and sweat was glistening from her skin. Visible signs that she was still struggling from the card's grasp. 

"Y-yes Sakura! It's me! You can do it! I know you can! Break out of it's spell!" a relieved Syaoran yelled encouragingly.

"S-syaoran-sama? M-master?" two voices to his left weakly called him and his heart leapt in joy to see a recovering Raiju and Xian as well. 

He nodded joyfully and encouraged them too. "Break out of its spell Raiju, Xian! I know you can!"

"Augh! What the hell is going on here? Didn't I just order you to do something?!" the card began shouting viciously at the struggling three.

Syaoran smirked as he slowly got up and said, "Looks like I'm right now doesn't isn't it?" Then recovering his sword, he pointed it at the card, "You are not the Truth Card!"

"Ooooh! I am so scared! He thinks he's finally figured it out! I'm not the Truth Card! What do you want a boy scout badge?" the card mocked him. 

The card then said to him, "I may not be the Truth Card but then again who's to know? You still haven't told me who I am and that, my dear stupid boy, is your weakness! You may be strong and powerful in your ways of magic but I think there's a big chunk missing up here!" it taunted as it pointed to its head.

"But of course we can't have Raiju telling you now, can we?" and with a snap of its fingers all three fell writing in pain to the ground.

"No! Damn it! I told you not to involve them!" Syaoran shouted in rage as he ran to the three who now laid haphazardly on the ground. "Sakura! Raiju! Xian! Are you alright? Talk to me!" he exclaimed as he shook them. Thankfully he still found a steady heartbeat on all three.

"Oh! Don't wet your pants little boy! There still alive, merely indisposed." the card smirked at him.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and gripped his sword so hard his knuckles turned white. How dare it play with his friends lives!

Syaoran turned to face the card once more but found that it was gone. Hiding once again in the cover of darkness. _Concentrate Syaoran! You can figure this out!_ he said to himself. He closed his eyes, ignored the Card's taunting and concentrated on figuring out what card it was that he was dealing with. 

****

Various images flashed through Syaoran's mind...

__

"Weird things have been happening since last night. A rainstorm suddenly appeared out of nowhere yesterday. I have never seen it rain so hard in Japan! Have you, Sakura?" He asked her.

"N-no." she answered him as she recalled the scary lightning that had accompanied last night's sudden storm. "It had rained so hard that I heard on the news a few streets were flooded."

----

"Uh Syaoran, she interjected, I don't know if this means anything but I have experienced more weird things today too."

"Go on." he prompted her, eager to solve the mystery card.

"Well, when I woke up. I was late as usual so I began to hurry out of the house but as I was on my way out, Touya came out of nowhere offering me pancakes! He never does that and he was supposed to be in class at Todai. Touya never misses his classes! He was also very happy and that is very un-Touya like!" Sakura explained.

---

Sakura nodded but argued, "That's not the only thing! Tomoyo and I were also late today and when we got there, Seishiro-sensei didn't even raise her voice! She even smiled and applauded us for our tardiness! And when she said we were going to study Trigo, the whole class was half crazed in delight! Now tell me if that is normal!"

---

And as he drew near, the card waved its arms again in a circular motion only this time snow wasn't falling from the sky, the sky itself was turning black! Daylight had turned into night and as a crescent moon hung from the heavens, the card took its chance and disappeared in the cover of darkness.

---

__

The card clenched its teeth as it attacked the four with all its might. "It's a bit cold tonight, isn't it? Then let's make it hot!" it said as an inferno of flames closed in on them but the defense card held its place. "Nah! I rather like it cold!" it said as freezing winds and biting snow replaced the hot flames. "Ah! I know lets add a little rainstorm complete with thunder! It never rains in July!" it said gleefully as it continued to wear the defense card down.

---

"You know what your problem is, boy? Your weakness. Your feelings are a weakness. Your feelings of loyalty and love for these three are your weakness. They, the card said condescendingly as he pointed to Raiju, Sakura and Xian, are your weakness."

Syaoran opened his eyes and began solving the puzzle of the mystery card in his mind.

__

It never snows and rains heavily in July because it's hot and it's summer. Touya was nice and considerate so unlike his usual crabby self. Seishiro-sensei applauded Sakura and Tomoyo's tardiness which is the opposite of what she should have really done. It was day and the card turned it into night! My friends are not my weakness for I know they are my strength. All the card does is turn things upside down! he thought carefully.

"I got it!" he then shouted triumphantly. Clutching his sword, he saw a movement in the corner of his eye and quickly followed it. 

"You might know who I am or then again you might not! But either way you have to catch me first!" the card laughed inanely thoroughly enjoying their little game of cat and mouse. 

Syaoran gritted his teeth as he tried his hardest to catch up with the quickly moving card but alas his injuries were now taking their toll as he felt his energy decrease and his body weaken. Finally stopping for breath, he managed to hide atop of a huge tree. He had to change his strategy! This was getting him nowhere! Not only was he loosing blood and energy but he didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious!

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" the card mocked him from somewhere below. 

Syaoran struggled to remain his calm and his consciousness. There has got to be a way to distract the card long enough for him to transform it! But at that very moment nothing came to mind. Augh! he grumbled in frustration. _Think Syaoran, you idiot! Think! You can get yourself out of this! _he berated himself. _But not without help..._he thought dejectedly as he felt himself weaken even more. He cast a hopeful glance at his friends only to be disappointed for all three were still out cold. 

"Hiding is so not your forte." a disdained voice called out from directly behind him. And before he could react, the card quickly did a round-about kick that sent him flying soundly to the ground. "Pathetic." it grunted in disgust at the struggling Syaoran who was having difficulty standing up.

__

Great Kami! I need help! he thought desperately as he tried to stand up. He had never felt so alone in his entire life. For once he, Li Syaoran, the boy who was always too stubborn and proud to ask for assistance was ready and willing to accept another's help! _Well, a lot of good that little revelation would do! There's no one here to help! _Syaoran thought sarcastically. Syaoran shook his head as to dispel his bitter thoughts. _There has got to be a way out of this! I know there is!_ he thought determinedly. His slender pale hands gripping his sword's handle. His eyes wandered over to his fallen guardian beast. 

_Raiju, I need you...please._

Suddenly a blinding flash of jade filled the still air. Syaoran covered his eyes with his free hand as he tried to peer in through the bright light. What was going on? His eyes widened as he saw past the bright light. It seemed like the sudden burst of energy was coming from Raiju! Syaoran stared at the rising Raiju, his eyes unblinking as he was drinking in the magnificent sight. There now standing before him was his Raijiku in his true splendor. His massive tall frame standing alert, his powerful golden wings neatly tucked behind his back and the orb in the center of his forehead was shining brightly. Curiously he reached up at his own band and found that it was also shining as if in response to Raiju's power.

"I am here, master." Raiju said in a deep powerful voice. 

Syaoran could not help but grin at his beloved guardian. For in his moment of need, he had called...and he had answered.

Syaoran heard the card clapping from behind them. "Wow! That was impressive! Bring in the showgirls boys! You're ready for Las Vegas!" it said sarcastically. Then turning to Raiju it mocked him, "Great lights show by the way. You should call me if you're ever want to do birthday parties."

Raiju growled and began pawing the ground, ready to tear the insulting card into bits but still he refrained from doing so. 

"Well, I hate to ruin a good party! But this is getting old and you two must die! So..." the card said as it readied its final attack. 

Raiju looked over his fallen master who was still standing undaunted even though it was clear to anyone that he had suffered greatly. Burns were still scalding his skin, blood was still seeping freely from his wounds and yet he still stood bravely, ready to die fighting. It was then that Raiju realized that he wouldn't ever let him. He would never let Syaoran die fighting for Syaoran's life had come to mean more to him than his own. 

Blind rage began to build up inside Raiju as he continued to survey his master's wounds. He had indeed been injured a lot for Raiju was sure had Syaoran been any other man, they would have been dead by now. Raiju spread forth his wings and flew directly at the advancing card.

"You will pay for my master's pain!" he shouted as he opened his mouth and breathed scathing fire. HELL'S RAGE! A massively huge fire power blast hit the card squarely in the chest and sent him flying to the ground. And even as the card lay still on the ground the flames were still eating it away. The tongues of fire relentlessly licking the card painfully into ashes.

Syaoran watched in awe as Raiju executed an attack he had never seen before. "Wow! That-that was awesome!" he whispered softly to himself. 

Raiju fought to steady himself as he walked over to the card but stumbled as he neared it. Executing one of the most powerful and rarest guardian attacks had taken its toll on him. But as his mind was drawn into the cold abyss of unconsciousness he brought with him the last words the card had said to him right before he blacked out, "But it is you, not I, who is responsible for your master's pain..."

"RAIJU!!!" Syaoran started to run to his fallen guardian but abruptly stopped as he realized the card might get up and attack again although he couldn't see how since the card was now lying stiffly on the ground. But still he couldn't take that chance. He then gripped his sword and using all of the powers he had left, he pinned down the card and held his weapon up high.

"Tell me, boy, who am I?" the card asked him almost calmly even though hot embers were still burning it.

"You are the REVERSE CARD! REVERSE CARD! Return to your power confined! Reverse!" he shouted confidently as he embedded his sword deep in its center.

The card smiled serenely and accepted its fate. "Ahh, you finally figured me out. You are truly the chosen one for he is the only one who can maintain his ground even though the world around him is turned upside down. You have the gift of seeing the truth in the myriad of lies for you see things not with your eyes but with your heart. And now accept my power of reversal. Use it well." And with that the reverse card morphed into its hidden card form.

Syaoran let himself fall soundly to the ground. "Phew! Am I ever glad that this is finally over!" he exclaimed in relief. He turned his head to the right and was greeted with the welcoming sight of all three of his friends slowly being revived. 

"Ouch! My head hurts!" Sakura exclaimed as she rubbed a sore spot at the back of her head. 

"Tell me about it! I feel like I've been hit by a bus! Are you ok, Xian?" Raiju asked the boy that was slowly getting up from his position on the ground. 

"As well as can be expected." Xian said timidly.

Sakura's eyes widened as she came in full view of the massive Raijuku. "HOE?" she exclaimed.

"Wh-what? What? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face? What?" Raiju asked her apprehensively, unaware of his own transformation. 

"Is this normal?" Sakura asked the massive guardian beast as she pulled out a mirror and pointed to Raiju's reflection.

"Nani? What the hell happened? Why did I transform?" a panic driven Raiju stared at his own reflection.

"Hey guys! Over here!" a voice called out from behind them.

"Oh my god! Syaoran! What happened?" Sakura shouted as she ran to the hurt Syaoran who was struggling to get up.

Xian quickly followed Sakura to his fallen master. Raiju began to follow suit but suddenly stopped when he caught sight of his bloodied paw. Curiously he turned his paw over and saw a torn red cloth snagged on his claws. Before he could investigate further however his attention was caught by a scream from a terrified Sakura. He quickly used his massive golden wings and flew to them.

"What happened?" Raiju demanded as he caught a glimpse of a still Syaoran laying on the ground. 

"I-I don't know!" Sakura managed to yell in tears. "I-I was just running over here to see if he was okay when he-he collapsed!"

"His heart is still beating but it is very weak." A grim Xian informed him.

Sakura then clutched Syaoran near and began crying hysterically. She couldn't loose him! Not now! Not ever! No! "What happened? Who did this to you, Syaoran? Was it that awful card? Who? Who did this to you?" she asked him through her tears.

Raiju's eyes snapped open as realization finally dawned on him. He quickly examined Syaoran's bloodied body. He had burns all over and most of his cuts had an X pattern. Raiju swallowed painfully as he took Syaoran's left arm and carefully turned it over. And blanched at what he saw. There in his paws was the evidence that confirmed his fears. Syaoran's arm possessed long claw marks that had ripped his flesh and was now streaked with oozing blood. Raiju felt hot tears trickle down his face as he answered Sakura's hysterical cries, "We did."

Now that Raiju, Sakura and Xian know that it was they who put Syaoran in his condition, what will they do? And will Syaoran recover from all this? Tune in to the next episode of Card Captor Syaoran to find out!

---

AN: I know this chapter was shorter than others but I honestly didn't have time to write it exactly the way I wanted to since people were actually flamingme for not getting this chapter out! This is understandable of course since chapter 4 did end on a cliffhanger but STILL!!! Rude and insulting emails were totally uncalled for! Anywayz, I hope to get the next chapter out sooner this time around. Hope you liked this chapter although I am still thinking of revising it! Should I? Emails and comments are greatly appreciated! Please email me at syaoran_kun@rkfan.com Arigato!


	8. Bringing Back the Undead

AN: Aiya minna-san

July 10, 2001

AN: Aiya minna-san! As promised here's chapter 6! Gomen ne again for the long wait! I guess you're all accustomed to it by now ^_^ _*ducks as readers throw rotten food at her*_

To all the people who have been wondering, CCSyaoran takes up after the season finale of Card Captor Sakura and not Cardcaptors! This is why I use all of their original names! I didn't include Eriol and the other characters because then it would be too confusing and besides they don't fit very well in my storyline. ^_^ 

Raijiku is not taken after the CCSakura Thunder Beast. This is just a coincidence.

Also please visit the Card Captor Syaoran website at http://welcome.to/syaoran

Anywayz let's get on with the next episode shall we?

- are for authors notes

****

Card Captor Syaoran

__

Chapter 6: Bringing back the undead

"Sakura, would you stop it! You're going to make a hole in the floor!" Tomoyo said in exasperation as she watched Sakura continue on with her pacing back and forth as if she hadn't heard what she said. Augh! Tomoyo grunted as she got up and took her best friend by the shoulders forcing her to stop her pacing. "Are you alright?" she whispered worriedly.

Sakura looked back at her best friend with unshed tears in her clouded jade eyes. Was she alright? She was living out her worst nightmare! Of course she wasn't alright! Syaoran was near death tonight and it was all because of her! But despite of her inner turmoil she managed a small smile and quickly reassured Tomoyo, "I'll be alright as soon as Syaoran is ok."

Tomoyo nodded her understanding. Tonight had been a horrid night. Hours before, she and Kero had found a shocked Raiju, a quiet Xian and a hysterical Sakura who was clutching a bloodied Syaoran in a death grip. It took all three of them, Tomoyo, Xian and Kero, to get her to loosen her grip on Syaoran's weak body. And now they were here in Syaoran's apartment and neither Tomoyo nor Kero was even close to finding out what had happened tonight. All three were reluctant to talk as they each avoided Kero's inquisition as to how Syaoran got hurt so badly. 

__

*flashback*

"Hurry! Put him here! On this bed!" a panic-driven Raiju hastily ordered them. Syaoran was immediately placed on the bed.

"Man! His wounds are pretty nasty! How did the gaki get so knocked out? I mean I know he's a brat and all but I got to admit the kid sure knows how to defend himself, what kind of card could've had the power to totally kick his butt?" Kero wondered out loud as he surveyed Syaoran's wounds.

Raiju swallowed audibly as he stammered out, "D-do you think he'll be ok, brother?"

Kero looked up from his inspection, his face grim. "I gotta say I'm not sure, Raiju. I mean he has lost a lot of blood and his heartbeat's pretty weak." he said truthfully not bothering to soften the blow for anyone. After all it was the truth. No use covering up the extent of suffering and damage Syaoran was put through.

Somewhere in Syaoran's darkened room, quiet sobbing became loud wrenching sobs. 

Tomoyo stood up and said to Sakura, "Come on, I think it's best that we stay outside, Sakura."

"No!" Sakura shouted through frantic tears. "I want to stay here! I want to be here 'til he's alright!"

Tomoyo kneeled in front of Sakura, clasped both of her hands and said softly, "Sakura, until you calm down and get a hold of yourself you'll be of no help here."

Sakura looked up at her with pained eyes looking as if Tomoyo had just slapped her. But it was the truth and she knew it. She needed to calm down, to put things in perspective but most of all she needed to face and deal with her demons. _Especially the demon called guilt. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded and followed Tomoyo out of the room but not before taking one last look at Syaoran. _

"I am sorry..." she whispered wretchedly as tears once again coursed down her cheeks. 

*end of flashback*

"That's all we can do for now." Kero sighed resolutely after four long hours of cleansing and bandaging Syaoran's wounds. 

Raiju looked up from his position, which was in a darkened corner of Syaoran's room. "Surely there is something else we can do, Kero?" Raiju asked in alarm.

Kero solemnly shook his head. "It's all up to the fates now. We've done all that we can do for him."

"Except magic! The power of magic is twice as strong as anything! Maybe if we use our magic we can revive him faster!" Raiju exclaimed.

"Hai! I have seen magic restore men's energy to their fullest! Maybe magic can restore Syaoran-sama's life energy as well!" Xian spoke up for the first time since Kero had found them.

Kero shook his head slowly, utter grief and sorrow in his eyes. "The extent of damage done to him is too great. His life energy has been all but depleted."

"But surely there must be-" Raiju quickly protested, desperate to try and do anything to save his ailing master and friend.

Kero interrupted him by laying a paw on his brother's shoulder and said gravely, "Raijiku, my brother, I'm sorry but... Syaoran is dying."

__

NO! NO! NO! This can't be! Syaoran-dying? Raiju thought bewilderedly as he stared into space. A voice inside of him chastised him, _Great going Raiju! Just a few weeks with you and now he's dying! A fine guardian you turned out to be! He should've just kept you sealed!_ His inner voice continued to badger him, to blame him but he couldn't say a thing stop it for he knew it was true. He was the one who had done this to Syaoran! Raiju shook his head as he fought to gain control. But his guilt and grief was eating him away. Forcing him, cajoling him into loosing his grip on his control. Raiju closed his eyes and tried to banish these thoughts away but suddenly a faded memory assaulted his mind...

__

"But it is you, not I, who is responsible for your master's pain..."

And that was all it took to drive him over the edge...

****

Meanwhile…

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but all we can do is wait and pray." Kero explained quietly.

Sakura's distraught eyes traveled to where Syaoran laid on his bed_. No! This can't be! There has to be some way! It cannot end like this!_ she thought bewilderedly. 

Sakura swallowed audibly as she fought to steady herself. "So, what you're saying Kero-chan is that there is nothing we can do for him?" Sakura asked, her voice breaking at the thought of what answer Kero might give her.

"Yes." Kero whispered softly, his eyes on the floor afraid to meet Sakura's emerald ones for fear of what he would find there.

"No." Sakura said evenly. She had said that single word so calmly that Kero's head snapped up in surprise. 

"What? Did you say Sakura?" Kero asked her, confused by her calm tone and demeanor. He had just told her that Syaoran, the once love of her life, was dying! Shouldn't she be hysterical by now?

"I said No, Kero." She said in the same calm and reasonable tone. "Syaoran is not going to die. There is still something we can do."

"But, Sakura-chan! Didn't you hear what Kero said? He said-" Tomoyo started bewilderedly afraid that Sakura might have lost her mind.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan, I know what he said but I don't believe it." Sakura said quietly. "There is still something we hadn't tried yet." she said as she brandished a pack of Sakura Cards from her pocket.

"I told you, Sakura! This won't work! Look it's not like I want the Li kid to die! It's just that-" Kero argued as he watched Sakura lay out all 52 cards before her.

"Kerberos, I am not forcing you to participate in this in any way. You may choose to stay or you may leave. Whichever choice you make is your own." Sakura said in a tight voice. Kero was shocked by Sakura's commanding tone. She had never spoken to him this way! Because for the first time since they've been card captoring, she was speaking to him as his Card Mistress and addressing him as the Guardian Beast.

"But before you make a decision you must know..." Sakura then turned her tear-streaked face to his and whispered softly, "Kero-chan, I need you."

Kero looked at his heartbroken mistress and knew that he could not this deny her this wish. She needed him now and by the gods he would be there for her! Kero broke into a wide grin and muttered, "Oh! That Li kid owes me big time!"

Sakura giggled in delight as she hugged her guardian. She knew she could always count on him! Suddenly remembering their mission to save Syaoran, she turned back to the business at hand. She closed her eyes and released her energy into the space around them, letting her aura embrace and kindle the ancient cards, awakening each of them. Calling them to her need. She waved her hand across the cards and chanted softly an enchanting spell,

Ancient Cards of Every Power

Awaken at this very Hour

Help me, Heed me through my Task

Heal Li Syaoran is all I ask.

Let the Ancient Powers once more flow

Cards that are needed are Cards that glow!

Sakura passed her hand once more over the card before slowly opening her eyes. "I hope this works." she heard Kero mutter.

****

Inside Syaoran's bedroom…

Raiju flew over to Syaoran's bedside. Tears where falling freely from his tiny face. He was feeling more and more helpless as he stared at Syaoran's weak and frail body. Raiju put his small paw into Syaoran's callused and bloodied hand.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." was all that Raijiku could say, over and over again.

Xian turned away from the scene before him, unable to stand Raiju's show of pain and sorrow. Truth be told he felt exactly the way Raiju felt. Broken, helpless, alone...guilty. But his pain was more intense and different for unlike Raiju he couldn't pour it out and express it the way Raiju was doing through his tears. Xian had never experienced the taste of tears in his life or if he had once upon a time in his infancy he couldn't remember. Soldiers didn't cry, he was always told. Those that did were a disgrace. They were sissies. They were also punished. So he never did. Not even when he was injured so badly he couldn't stand nor when his parents died. He would always remain stoic, his face inexpressive. Another bout of Raiju's hysterical crying reached his ears and he flinched at the sound. Without a second thought he quickly jumped out of the window and headed for the roof. He needed to get away from it for a while. To regroup himself and think. He can't very well help his master if he couldn't pull himself together.

But even when he was sitting up there on the high roof underneath a blanket of silvery starts he could still faintly hear the strained sounds of crying. He quickly took a long breath to steady himself and tried once more to ease himself to his usual stoic manner but as he did a sudden memory invaded his mind...

__

*Flashback*

A 4 year old girl is crying on the front porch. In her left hand she is holding a broken doll. 

"Quit it, Meimei!" a seven year old Xian apprehensively says to his baby sister. "It's just a doll and besides I have to go or the elders would punish me again for being late!"

"NO! Xian-sempai you have to fix it now!" the little girl yelled through her tears.

"I can't! Would you stop that crying? The elders say that crying is for the weak! Are you a sissy, Meimei-chan?" Xian said exasperatedly.

"No." Meimei sniffed.

"Then don't cry! The elders don't like crying and they also don't like late comers! So I have to go!" Xian said quickly as he tried to make a speedy getaway. Too bad it failed.

"_But I don't want you to go!" Meimei began to cry again._

Xian rolled his eyes as he realized he was going to receive punishment for being tardy--again!

"Hey...hey why are you crying little girl?" a soothing voice called from behind them.

Both turned in surprise to see a boy with chocolate eyes and amber hair and was about the same age as Xian approaching them.

"Someone broke my dolly!" Meimei cried as she ran to the comforting stranger.

"Meimei! Get back here! We don't even know who that kid is! And for Kami's sake stop crying!" Xian yelled.

Meimei cried even more as she buried herself further into strange boy's comforting arms.

"Sssh! Ssh!" the boy said soothingly as he stroke the distraught girl's hair. His amber eyes then looked to Xian and said, "You shouldn't badger her like that. She's already crying."

Xian immediately went into his defense mode. "Hey look here kid! I don't even know who you are so don't tell me how to talk to my sister! Besides crying is for weaklings!"

"Oh? Is that so? And who told you this?" the boy raised his eyebrows.

"Why the elders of course! And they're always right!" Xian said haughtily. To his amazement the stranger burst out laughing.

"What a load of bull! The Elders are always right! HA! What do those aging fools know about it?" the boy asked in amusement.

"Why! You dare make fun of the Elders?! You should be hanged! Shot! Or something really really bad!" Xian said aghast at the boy's odd outburst.

"Calm down! All I'm saying is that tears aren't a sign of weakness, as you believe. It's a sign of our humanity. Everyone cries from joy or from pain." he explained. "Even your precious Elders, I don't doubt."

"HA! Are you telling me it's ok to cry? Cry like a baby? A sissy?" Xian asked him testily.

"We're only human." the boy answered him.

Xian snorted and shook his head, refusing to believe this boy over the older therefore certainly wiser Elders.

Curiously the boy grinned at his reaction then turning to the small girl still crying in his arms he offered quietly, "I'll fix your doll."

"You will?" Meimei's blue eyes lit up in delight.

The young boy's smile grew wider as he nodded his head. "Sure." 

"Yey!" Meimei shouted gleefully.

Finally! At least some good came out from all of this. "Then can I leave now, _Meimei?" Xian asked as he quickly got on his feet, eager to be on his way._

"Ah-huh!" the smiling girl nodded as she happily stared at the boy who was going to save her dolly.

"Fine then." Xian sprinted off to training but not before he heard the strange boy say,

"Remember, you're only human."

*end of flashback*

Xian felt something wet slide down his cheek. As he caught it in his hand he stared at it. A tear. A tear from him. He, who believed that tears were for the weak. He, who had said that soldiers didn't cry and that is why he never would. And as each salty tear fell faster and faster from Xian's clouded blue eyes, he could only think of one thing in his mind...

__

Syaoran, you were right all along. I am only human.

****

Meanwhile...

As Sakura's vision was once again blurred by frustrated tears she felt a paw on her shoulder. "You tried your best." she heard Kero whisper comfortingly.

"No! No! No! This can't be! Why aren't the cards working, Kero?" Sakura

asked in frustration as she glared at the 52 cards that were laid out before her doing nothing.

"I told you, Sakura, this isn't going to work. The damage is too severe. Even magic can't help him now. At least not the magic we have on hand." Kero explained. "It's okay, Sakura, it's not your fault." Kero further offered his comfort. To his utter shock and bewilderment his sympathy was met with raving laughter from his mistress.

"How can anyone say it's not my fault?" she manage to say through her hysterical laughter and frantic tears. "You're wrong Kero! It is ALL my fault! I am the reason why Syaoran is lying in there dying!"

__

Dear God! She's blaming herself! How can she even remotely think that she had anything to do with Syaoran getting hurt? We all know she wouldn't hurt a fly much less kill the guy she obviously loves! Kero thought bewilderedly. "Sakura, let's just get one thing straight: You are NOT, I repeat, NOT responsible for what happened to Syaoran tonight!"

"Yeah Kero's right Sakura! You have nothing to be guilty about! You did everything you could!" Tomoyo spoke up.

"NO! NO! NO! You're wrong! I am to blame! I got Syaoran hurt!" Sakura cried hysterically.

Kero flew in front of his mistress and grabbed her tear-streaked face forcing her to look directly into his concerned eyes. "Let me say this very carefully so that you can understand me. You-are-not-responsible-for-what-happened-to-Syaoran!"

Sakura shook her head wildly and protested, "That's not true."

Kero held on firmly to his grip on her distraught face and argued, "Yes it is Sakura! Come on get a grip will you? It's not like you used your cards tonight to hurt the gaki!" Kero said exasperatedly.

"But, Kero" a teary Sakura raised her weary eyes to meet Kero's "I did."

****

Meanwhile...

"Where am I?" Syaoran wondered out loud as he surveyed his surroundings. Everywhere he looked he saw green. It was like he was in some sort of void or something.

"Like it?" a voice from behind him called out and he quickly turned around. 

His eyes widened as his amber eyes met the sight of a large iridescent radiant ancient dragon with startling green eyes that reminded him of emerald orb on his band. "Wha-How-Why?" Syaoran babbled incoherently unable to process a single thought as he continued to stare at the sight before him.

"What? You've never seen a big ol' Dragon before?" it asked with what seemed to be a huge grin.

Syaoran still stunned, shook his head no. Then after a few failed attempts he finally found his voice and managed to ask, "Am I in heaven?"

The Dragon let out a huge rumble. "Heaven? Goodness NO! What makes you think that a vast green void is heaven?" the dragon out still laughing.

"Well," Syaoran started as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Last thing I remember was that I was hurt pretty bad and then I woke up here. I naturally assumed the worse. So I guess you're not kami either huh?" Syaoran said with a rueful smile. 

The Dragon laughed even louder upon hearing his embarrassed explanation and his assumption that he was god. "As much as I'd like to believe it, no, I am not kami. Good grief! I better explain things to you before you think I'm the toothfairy or somethin' like that!" the dragon said with a smile. 

"I, the dragon said with a dramatic nod of his elegant head, am Myushida the ancient defender Dragon of the Li Clan."

Syaoran gasped and stared at the dragon. "The one in the myths?" Syaoran asked him astounded by the creature's identity.

Myushida smiled, "The one and only. And it's not myths, dear boy, it's history."

"So it really is true!" Syaoran said amazed. "You really did exist!"

"Hey! Hey! Hold it right there, boy! Last time I checked I still do!" Myushida said defensively. 

"Gomen sai! But the Elders always taught us that Myushida the defender dragon, well, that YOU were only a legend." Syaoran muttered.

"Legend Shmegend! Those baka elders! What are they teaching you kids these days?" Myushida said exasperatedly, angry that his own existence was questioned. "Have you at least heard of the prophecy of the Chosen?"

Syaoran nodded his head thoughtfully, "Yes. My guardian and my mentor have told me about it. It is the prophecy that has led me down this road that I am on. It is my mission. " A look of surprise crossed Syaoran's face. "Are you the same dragon that they saw on my inauguration day? The very same one that went into my band?" 

The dragon smiled, "The one and only." 

"So, the defender dragon and the dragon in the prophecy are one and the same." Syaoran said thoughtfully.

Myushida shrugged and chuckled, "What can I say? I am quite popular." 

Syaoran scratched his head and smiled apologetically to the ancient dragon, "I'm sorry but I know very little about this whole ancient prophecy thing. There's a lot of stuff I don't know."

Myushida frowned, "Why? Haven't the Elders taught you the Ancient Scrolls? You are, after all, the Chosen One and the Li Clan Master! You of all people should have access to them!"

Syaoran frowned. "No one outside of my mentor and guardian has ever told me anything relevant about the Prophecy of the Chosen. In school and training, all the elders have ever taught me is that the Prophecy was a myth and that you, as I have mentioned, only a legend." He paused thoughtfully and whispered, "I have never heard of the Ancient Scrolls."

"How on Earth could that be? It is the Elders foremost duty to educate the Li clan master, well, YOU of the Ancient Scrolls and of the Prophesy! Especially you since YOU're the one in it!" Myushida exclaimed in exasperation, frustrated at the Elder's lack of action.

Syaoran smiled ruefully, "They don't like me much and I bet you that in a thousand years they never thought or hoped that I would be the Li clan master in the Prophesy." He then laughed, " Ha! They probably never even thought that I would be a Li Clan master!"

Myushida gaped at the young boy, horrified by this. "What do you mean? Aren't you the direct descendant of Clow Reed?"

"Yes I am but what has that got to do with anything?" Syaoran asked innocently.

"It should mean that you have the right to descend as the head of the clan when you are of proper age." Myushida explained.

Syaoran began to chuckle, "I'm afraid that's not how things are done. My lineage to Clow Reed has never meant anything to anyone. Every since the day I was born I was told that I was the only current living male that was a direct descendant to Clow Reed and that it meant nothing."

Myushida's blood began to boil upon hearing such sacrilege. His glowing jade eyes sparked dangerously. "Such insolence! Why if I ever get my hands on those snakes I would-"

"Why? Isn't it when a warrior has undergone the Li Clan Master training and lived can he then be the Li clan master?" Syaoran asked confused and taken aback by the Dragon's rising temper.

"NO!" Myushida gasped horrified. "Do you mean that you, Li Syaoran, had to actually earn the title?"

Syaoran nodded, still obviously confused by the dragon's bewilderment. "Wasn't that the way things have always been? That the head of the clan be the one who has survived the training?"

Myushida gritted his teeth as he thought of the many disrespects the current generation of Elders had done to their ancient ways by altering the Li Clan masters' lineage. He then paused, calmed himself and then explained, "No. It has never been that way for us. All Li Clan masters have come from only one lineage, the very same one that has spawned the great Clow Reed."

"You mean, the title was inherited?" Syaoran asked in surprise. 

The dragon nodded its majestic head, "Of course."

Syaoran let out a heavy breath, "Wow!"

Myushida, now finally calm, suddenly remembered what Syaoran had said about not acquiring enough knowledge about the Ancient Scrolls and the Prophesy Syaoran himself was a part in. "Do you wish to learn more about what you were born to do?" Myushida asked him with a grin.

"You mean, you're going to tell me about the Ancient Scrolls and the Prophesy? Can you tell me more about you too?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"If you wish." Myushida said slowly.

Syaoran nodded eagerly and said, "Tell me everything, Myushida. Everything."

Myushida smiled and began his explanation...

"I'm afraid history has gotten my story all wrong that is why most of the information you have on hand is sorely lacking of authenticity." Myushida explained.

Syaoran looked at Myushida eagerly and listened in earnest to the ancient Dragon's tale.

"I once roamed freely on land and lived there for a good hundred years, fighting side by side with your ancestors. Crime was common and war was rampant. Worse came to worse and like all things, it all came down to a boiling point. And when the dust had settled the Li Clan was victorious along side with the a few other clans who were defending the current governmental system of Ancient China." Myushida paused as his mind was filled with memories from long ago.

"And..." Syaoran prompted him to continue, eager to find out more.

"And-" Myushida continued his story with an amused smile aimed at the obviously impatient Li clan master. "After awhile I noticed that my services were no longer needed since after the Great War everything was peaceful. I also found out that my life was about to expire."

"Oh!" Syaoran gasped. "I'm sorry..." He offered his sympathy but at the same time felt strange about offering his condolences to a very much alive dragon.

"Oh no! Don't be!" Myushida said with a toothy grin. "The elders of that generation were wise and kind and they deemed that due to my faithful service ad loyalty I was to be rewarded with my most fondest wish-" Myushida paused as he reminisced about those days. "And, he continued, that was to be immortally defending my master, the Li Clan Master."

"The elders approved of my wish but only one man had the power to grant it and that was the current Li Clan master, also the man who was my sole reason for wanting that wish anyway for I had pledge my life to him." Myushida explained. "...Clow Reed."

Syaoran gasped. Wow! Clow Reed! 

"Unfortunately Clow Reed had other plans for me but he did grant my wish or at least an altered version of it." Myushida said. "I mean he still granted me immortality and the responsibility of doing my job of protecting the Li clan masters but with one minor adjustment."

"Which is?" Syaoran asked eagerly, anxious to hear the whole wondrous story for he was completely enthralled by it.

"As I live my immortality in slumber, I will only awaken to protect one master." Myushida paused and looked at the boy before him. "You."

"ME?!" Syaoran exclaimed. Thoroughly taken aback by all this new information. 

"Yes, you. The Chosen One. I was to awaken only when it was time to fulfill the Prophesy of the Chosen. In light of the incantation chanted on your inauguration I had awakened to forge my being into your band." Myushida explained.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"My wish was being granted. I would be protecting the Li Clan Master I had always protected-the one that was out to save the world just like Clow Reed." Myushida said softly, his voice indicating his mind was a thousand miles away.

"How would you be protecting me? I mean will you just appear out of thin air when I need you?" Syaoran thought out loud.

Myushida gave a loud hoot of laughter. "Heavens NO! I'm a DEFENDER DRAGON not a genie for crying out loud! Let's just say I have my own unique way of protecting people. Heck I'm the only thing that's keeping you from being dead right now." Myushida said.

"NANI?" Syaoran exclaimed.

Myushida nodded, amused to see once again a very shell-shocked Syaoran. His facial expression so much different from the usual stoic one Myushida had observed he always wore. "You are hovering quite near death. My powers are the only thing keeping you from keeling over." Myushida explained.

"Ho-how can I get back?" Syaoran said, his voice unsteady. 

Myushida sighed; he had not been looking forward to having this talk with Syaoran. "I'm afraid it's not going to be easy."

Syaoran let out a huge sigh and grimaced, "Now where have I heard that before?" He then straightened up and looked Myushida squarely in the eye. "What is it that I have to do?"

Myushida in turn looked back into Syaoran's smoldering hazel eyes and said, "Nothing, Syaoran. Absolutely nothing."

****

Meanwhile...

"This can't be right. I won't accept this!" Xian thought as he stood up jolted awake by the realization that he was sitting on the roof crying over Syaoran as though he was dead! Well he was not dead! He was still alive and there was still some hope. Xian quickly made his way to Syaoran's room and as he leapt inside he was met with a sight of a still hysterical and crying Raiju.

"Raiju! Raiju!" Xian called the little guardian but Raiju didn't turn. It was as if Xian wasn't even in the room much less yelling to get his attention. "Raiju, we have got to figure out a way to revive Syaoran-sama!" Xian hissed as he walked up to the distraught cub.

As he neared he could hear Raiju's apologies. It was all he ever said. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Raiju begged over and over again. 

Xian grabbed the little cub and shook him hard. "Sorry isn't going to bring him back!" Xian said. 

Raiju looked up at him through angered blue eyes and shouted, "That maybe so but I cannot live without him knowing that I never meant to hurt him!" Raiju then freed himself from Xian grasp and started to fly to Syaoran's side but Xian quickly intercepted him.

"Get a grip! We all feel responsible for this because we really are the ones who got him in this condition!" Xian yelled the truth in Raiju's face unaware that his own tears were coursing down his ashen cheeks mirroring the ones on Raiju's. "But this is not the time for guilt! This is the time to save Syaoran-sama's life! You say you are his guardian beast, that you were created to protect him! Well, Raijiku Guardian Beast of the Syaoran Cards! DO YOUR FREAKING JOB!" Xian yelled as he let go of Raiju and slumped back on the wall. 

"Do you really think I can do it?" Raiju asked him uncertainly, his voice cracking. It was evident that Xian had gotten through to him.

"I think you're the only one who can." Xian said truthfully.

Raiju nodded slowly, his heart beginning to fill with hope and his eyes starting to shine with determination. It was as if a huge fog was being lifted from his mind and heart. Xian was right. There was more than enough time for guilt later. Right now all that mattered was healing Syaoran. He quickly began to think up of ways that could revive Syaoran. He flew to his master's bedside, his mind filling with various ideas. He had to find a way. He knew he'd find one or at least die trying.

****

Back at Myushida's…

"NANI? What do you mean I have to do nothing?" Syaoran exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Exactly what you think it means. You can do nothing, all you can do is wait." Myushida said.

"For what?! My life to expire naturally?" Syaoran said irritably.

"Look it's a bit more complicated than what you think. There isn't just going to be a big test of some sort in which you have to pass and then -poof!- suddenly you're alive again." Myushida explained.

"Then how do I get back to myself?" Syaoran asked.

"I told you it's tricky. You need someone to bring you back. A medium of some sort." Myushida tried to explain.

"And how in the world is that going to happen?" Syaoran asked bewilderedly unsure of what was going on. 

"You have to have some outside help. From out there." Myushida said, indicating the world outside.

"Hey! Where are we anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"Technically were inside the mystic emerald on your band. This is where I reside. You see, the emerald is a very powerful ancient artifact. Inside of it is a whole new dimension in which I exist. A place in between time and space, between life and death. In order for me to save you, I had to take you somewhere in which death could not touch you." Myushida explained.

"But how can they get me back?" Syaoran asked.

"This is the part where it gets really complicated." Myushida said with a long sigh.

****

Meanwhile…

"I've got it!" Raiju shouted triumphantly, his yell resonating throughout the whole dead silent apartment.

At his announcement everyone rushed inside Syaoran's bedroom. "What? What have you got?" Sakura shouted frantically. She was shaking Raiju so hard he was afraid his teeth might fall out.

"Hey! Sakura! He can't tell you while you're shaking him like that!" Kero exclaimed.

Sakura quickly let Raiju go but after a minute looked as if she might shake him again if Raiju didn't tell them his idea already.

"I think I have a way to save Syaoran-sama." Raiju explained breathlessly. "Someone needs to go in and get him out of his unconsciousness. And then after he's awake he can use his Syaoran Cards to restore his full power."

"But won't he be too weak to use his cards if we do get him conscious again?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

Raiju sighed in frustration, "Look! I do realize that but it's the only way I could think of! We got to at least try something! Anything! To get him back!" Raiju shouted frustratedly. 

Tomoyo took a step back, suddenly frightened of the small raging lion cub.

Raiju let out a long sigh as he saw this and apologized, "Tomoyo-chan. I'm sorry I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. But it's our only choice. We've got to try."

"Then let's do it." Sakura said resolutely. 

"Sakura-" Kero started.

Sakura sighed as she faced her concerned guardian, "Look Kero I know what you're going to say. And I do agree with you that it's a long shot but as Raiju has said we have to do something." Sakura explained warily though her eyes were glinting with pure determination.

Kero nodded resolutely knowing full well that his mistress would do whatever it took to get Syaoran back with or without his consent.

"There is a gateway between the dimensions of consciousness and unconsciousness. Fortunately for us, Sakura, you have the key to that gateway." Kero said thoughtfully.

"The Dream Card!" Sakura exclaimed guessing what Kero was getting at.

Kero smiled at Sakura, proud that she had figured it out by herself. "Yes. You can use the Dream Card to try to communicate with Syaoran. But I must warn you, Sakura-"

"That it's going to be harder than any of us expect it would be. Yeah, yeah!" Sakura finished his sentence for him with a smile. "I know you quite well, Kero." 

Kero smiled at her in turn. "Be careful. The Dream Card's power can only last for so long. If you don't get out of there before the gateway closes, you will be trapped inside forever." Kero said, his face grim.

Sakura gulped nervously. But then remembering the fallen Syaoran, she nodded determinedly as she took out the magical card and held her wand up high.

Key of Clow

Power of Magic!

Power of Light!

Surrender the wand

The force ignite!

Release!

Then taking out the magical card that would help save Syaoran's life she said," Dream Card! Release and Dispel! Dream Card!"

Light poured forth from the mystic card and Sakura got sucked into it. And as her form disappeared into the light all three kept thinking one unanimous thought, 

__

God Speed, Sakura.You're our only hope.

****

Meanwhile…

"There has to be something I can do!" Syaoran said frustratedly.

"I'm afraid not, Syaoran. You're stuck here until help arrives." Myushida said with a small shrug.

"No! There has to be another way! I have never relied on anyone in my entire life to get me out of my own scrapes and I am NOT about to start now!" Syaoran said heatedly. 

Myushida turned to him in surprise, "Surely you have entrusted someone else besides yourself with matters such as these? I mean no man is an island, you know." Myushida said slowly.

"Oh really?" Syaoran in turn faced him in distraught, frustrated at the dragon for not having answers to his plight. "Well I am one! I'm a big fat island that can live fine without anyone else!" And with that Syaoran did an about-face determined to find his way out of this place and back to his own.

"Where on earth are you going? I told you there isn't a way out of this place but the one I've mentioned!" Myushida said his emerald eyes following Syaoran's form.

"Well, the way you mentioned stinks so I'm finding a better one!" Syaoran shot back in irritation. 

"Oh come on now! Surely there must be someone! A friend? A relative? A girlfriend?" Myushida asked with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow.

Syaoran blushed as an image of Sakura forced its way into his mind, he quickly shook his head to disperse this thought. He needed to concentrate and blushing like a love-struck schoolboy was not gonna help him any! 

"Ah! So there is someone!" Myushida exclaimed in delight as he caught Syaoran's reaction to his inquiry about having a girlfriend. "You are not as cold as you want me to think!"

Syaoran sighed, hating to explain his love life to a–a nosy dragon! "Look, swapping love stories is not going to help neither me nor you, okay! So just drop it!" Syaoran said heatedly.

"Okay! Okay! Take it easy! Didn't mean to get you all in a twist!" Myushida said soothingly while holding both of his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Besides if anyone could think of a way to get me out I am sure it would be Raiju!" Syaoran said in defeat as he slumped back on a wall, accepting that fact that waiting for his guardian was the only way out.

"RAIJU!" Myushida exclaimed with cheerful delight. "You know him? How is the little guy anyway?"

Syaoran smiled at the thought of his sugar-loving guardian. "He's alright. He's my guardian." he said proudly.

"Why! I'll be! If anyone can get you out, it's Raijiku! That is if he ever gets through eating of course!" Myushida laughed as he remembered his young friend's huge appetite.

Syaoran laughed along with him also remembering Raiju's unbelievably unquenchable love for food. "I know!" Syaoran said still chuckling.

"I just hope he gets here soon." Syaoran said softly to himself. 

-----

Will Sakura get to Syaoran in time? Will Raiju, Xian and Sakura ever be able to forgive themselves for what happened to Syaoran? What will happen when Sakura reaches Syaoran and he learns that it is her not Raiju that is his only ticket out? What happens to Myushida? Tune in next week for the answers!

--So you liked it? Like Myushida? Please REVIEW!!! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! Once again feedback is welcomed but not required ^_~ Email me all you like at [syaoran_kun@rkfan.com][1] Arigato!

   [1]: mailto:syaoran_kun@rkfan.com



	9. Return to Me

**Author's Notes:** I am not DEAD. I am still here. So sorry to have caused you worry, anxiety, frustration, sadness and anger. But finally after 1-2 years. Card Captor Syaoran has another chapter out. Really sorry about that long wait! Thank you so much to all those people who have written their support and shame on those who have threatened me bodily harm have I not continued this fic sweatdrops Anyways, without further ado...

**_standard disclaimer applies  
_**  
"Syaoran?" Sakura called out uncertainly through the darkness._ Oh dear I wonder where he is? How will I find him? It's so dark! It's creepy here!_ Sakura thought bewilderedly to herself, suddenly feeling very alone and very afraid. How on earth was she going to find Syaoran without Kero?

A picture of a dying Syaoran flashed through her mind causing her to wince. "Okay, Sakura. You can do this. He's always been there for you whenever you needed him." She resolutely said to herself. She straightened herself determinedly and wiped away the last of her tears.

"It's time I paid you back, Syaoran." She whispered hoarsely.

Feeling much better and less afraid, she got out her Sakura Cards. "Firey Card. RELEASE!" She summoned and instantly the card's brilliance illuminated the area.

Sakura stared in disbelief at the seemingly endless void of green space. She gulped loudly as she stared into the miles and miles of empty green. HOE?!

**Card Captor Syaoran**

**Chapter 7: Return to Me**

"A yen for your thoughts?" Myushida gently asked Syaoran who had been staring silently into empty green space for quite sometime.

"Huh?" Syaoran said, startled out of the deep thoughts going through his head.

"I said a yen for your thoughts? Or does it cost a lot more these days?" Myushida wondered with a smile.

"Oh I didn't realize I was out of it for so long." Syaoran said lamely, trying to change the subject for he didn't want to discuss his thoughts.

Myushida still smiled and gently prodded him on. "Something is bothering you. I can tell. What is on your mind? Maybe I can help?"

Syaoran chuckled to himself as he looked at Myushida in exasperation. "You know, for an ancient dragon, you sure are nosy!"

"Oh I wouldn't call it being nosy." Myushida insisted with an earnest grin. "Just concerned, that's all."

"Fine. If you want to know what's on my mind I'll tell you." Syaoran said, giving up on concealing his worries from the concerned dragon. Perhaps the ancient dragon can help him. After all he knows more about all this than he does. "I-I don't know much about these cards I'm after. I mean I know they were created by Clow Reed for the future and all that but what happens after I collect them all? Will I have to convert them into Syaoran Cards like Sakura did to the Clow Cards? How can they balance the future?"

Myushida shook his head gently. "Tsk. Tsk. It is true you have a lot of hardships ahead. Now you've told me you have captured the Reverse and Life Card. These are some of the hardest cards to catch and you have succeeded. I don't doubt that you will succeed in capturing the others also especially since you're doing it with your guardians' help." Myushida smiled fondly at the boy in front of him. "I do not know how the cards will work when the pack is completed or what happens after that. It is a secret Clow Reed has kept to himself. But I do know that he has full confidence in you. That you, Little One, will fulfill the Card's destiny. The answer to your questions lies within the future and within yourself."

Syaoran scowled at the smiling dragon, annoyed that his questions were no closer to being answered than when he hadn't asked it. "Well that's something I could have gotten from a fortune cookie! Can't you tell me anything specific? And don't call me Little One!" Syaoran said annoyed at being called little.

Myushida's smile didn't waver one bit amidst Syaoran's temper and he said, "I cannot tell you what you have to do in the future that has to come from you. We all must determine our own paths. No matter what anyone says."

Syaoran laughed sarcastically. "Really now? And where does the Prophecy of the Chosen fit into that little philosophy? I am bound by it and I have no choice but to be on this path that I'm on which has been designated for me even before I was born!" He said bitterly.

"Contrary to what you think and feel right now, Little One, you are not a prisoner. You are on this path because you want no harm to fall on others and you want to save this world of yours. No one is forcing you to do this but I know as well as you do, that you will not be able to live with yourself if you let these cards run loose. For these and many other reasons I suspect is why Clow Reed chose you." Myushida reassured him smilingly.

Syaoran listened closely to Myushida's wise words. He knew the dragon was right but he still didn't like it. Hmp! Syaoran grunted as he folded his arms across his chest. "Well then stop calling me Little One! What is up with that anyways?"

Myushida smiled, his mind far away and his heart focused on a distant fond memory. "Have I been calling you that? I am sorry I didn't realize. Gomen." Myushida said still smiling softly.

Syaoran waited for an explanation when it was clear he wasn't getting one from the dazed dragon he said impatiently, "Well? Why are you calling me that?"

"Oh it's because you remind me greatly of someone I know. He used to act and talk the same way you do. All cold and distant but deep inside we all knew he was a real softy." Myushida said with a grin.

"NANI? I AM NOT A SOFTY!" Syaoran shouted in indignation.

That made Myushida roar with laughter. And through his mirth one can hear him say, "Th-that i-is haha exactly what he said haha when I told him that! Haha!" Myushida laughed uncontrollably. "He used to be exactly like the silent thinking type. Then he met me! Good thing he did or he'd probably died of boredom! Ahaha!"

Syaoran's frown deepened as he watched Myushida continue to shake with laughter. "Who is it that I remind you so much of?" Syaoran asked irritably.

"Why, Little One ... Clow Reed of course." The dragon said with a smile.

**Back in Syaoran's room  
**  
"Don't worry yourself too much, brother" Kero tried to calm the frazzled white cub.

Raiju plastered a fake smile on his face and said in what he hoped was a calm voice, "I am calm, Kero!"

"Of course you are." Kero said unconvinced as he stared at his brothers shaking paws. "That's why you're paws are shaking. It's a sign of your unshakable calm."

Raiju smiled weakly at his brother in an attempt to reassure him that he wasn't completely loosing his cool under the circumstances before them. _He's gonna be okay. Sakura will get him out of his coma_. Raiju thought to himself.

Kero looked carefully at his trembling brother who was virtually shaking with fear although his face was determined not to show it. It bothered him to see Raiju this way for he had never seen him this distraught and unfocused. Then suddenly it dawned on him. "You really like this Li kid huh?" Kero stated quietly astonished that his own brother who was so like him could come to love the little brat he himself detested so much.

Raiju lifted his sore tear-stained eyes to meet his brother. "Yes. For not only is he my master, he is my friend and from what I have come to learn about Syaoran is that it's an honor he rarely bestows on people."

Kero nodded as he left to leave his brother with his thoughts. He looked around the room as he neared the door. In a corner Kero saw Xian, his shoulders slumped against the wall, his face hidden in the shadows of where he sat.

With one last glance of the occupants of the room Kero shut the door behind him thinking, "You better get back soon Sakura. I don't know how much longer they could hold on to their sanity if you don't"

**Meanwhile...**

"Augh! I've been walking around here for hours and still no Syaoran!" Sakura grumbled tiredly. A faint glow caught the corner of her eye and she quickly followed it. She stared dumbstruck at the figure before her. The Dream Card?! But this would mean she was back where she started! AUGHHHHH! She yelled exasperatedly. She's been going around in circles! Now how was she supposed to find Syaoran?

Think Sakura Think! Sakura berated herself as she felt to her knees in desperation. "Oh no!" Sakura cried out as she got a closer look at the Dream Card. The Card was visibly tired and its magical glow was slowly flickering out. This could only mean one thing...

_Time was running out..._

"NANI? Clow Reed was short?!" Syaoran burst out in surprise. In the times he pictured Clow Reed, he always thought of the great Li Clan master as powerful, foreboding, and high above everyone else, which also inadvertently meant in stature.

Myushida roared with laughter at Syaoran's incredulous face. How he loved wiping that cold indifferent mask Syaoran always seemed to wear. The dragon shook its massive head. "Well to me it seemed like he was!" Myushida smiled as he puffed his chest and arose to his impressive size.

Syaoran looked at the dragon warily. "Well of course he's small compared to you! Hell! Mountains are miniscule compared to your size!" He snickered sarcastically.

Myushida abruptly stopped laughing at this and started for Syaoran with an intense look on his face. Syaoran backed away cautiously, idly wondering if he had finally angered the great giant dragon. After all from the minute he had met Myushida, the dragon was anything but predictable.

Myushida frowned at Syaoran intensely and said, "Nani? You think I'm fat?"

Syaoran roared with laughter at this unexpected question. The thought of a gigantic guardian dragon worrying about his weight was too much. First he had a talkative and food obsessed stuff toy for a guardian, now he had to deal with a weight watching dragon too? Where in the world did Clow Reed get all his guardians?! He thought as he roared in waves of laughter.

Myushida smiled knowingly at the boy who was helplessly laughing at his feet. "Clow Reed had the same answer too." He said quietly.

**Meanwhile...  
**  
Sakura threw down herself on the illuminating green floor. "This is no use! I've been going around in circles and there's no sign of Syaoran anywhere!" Sakura grumbled as she raked her hair in frustration. In the distance she could see the faint glow of the Dream Card slowly ebbing away.

"Pull yourself together! There's no use in thinking negatively." She chided herself as she resolutely got up again. "Now Kero isn't here to help you get out of this one and that's okay because you can get through this." She said to herself.

"Syaoran!" she called out to the green darkness but she knew no one would answer back. I need to save him but how can I find him first? She sat back down and rested her back on the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to think. Syaoran was nowhere to be found in this realm but she knew he was here somewhere.

"How do you know that what you seek is here?" A gentle voice entered her thoughts.

"Because I can feel him here." She answered the voice.

"How? Show me." The voice said.

"I can always sense him here." She answered as she motioned with her hand.

"Then use it and you shall find that which you seek so desperately." The voice said.

Sakura gently opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. It lay directly above her heart.

She smiled weakly as she continued to look down on the place where her hand laid. She should have known better that willing herself to rid her feelings for Syaoran would not make it a reality. He is still in her heart no matter how many years she spent trying to forget him. She sighed over her heart's own stubbornness for her mind knew and accepted the truth of it all. It could never be. Now if only she could convince her heart of it.

Suddenly remembering the urgency of her mission, she closed her eyes once again and focused all her thoughts into sensing Syaoran. As she did she felt herself being pulled forward through the vast open space.

_Syaoran...I'm coming.  
_  
**Meanwhile...  
**  
Myushida continued to study the young boy who was still laughing hysterically on the floor. _He is so much like him._ He thought wistfully. Suddenly his sensitive mind picked up on an aura approaching. He smiled happily and said, "Well, you're in luck! You're not the loner you deemed yourself to be!"

Syaoran abruptly stopped his laughter and stood up. "Raiju's coming?" Syaoran asked excitedly. "Finally I can get out of here!" Syaoran sighed in relief. "No offense." He added belatedly to the towering dragon.

Myushida smiled mischievously for the chestnut haired boy was about to receive the shock of his life if he thought his guardian was the one coming for him. No. This aura was different from Raiju's. Perhaps the fates were so kind as to actually given him a chance to meet the girlfriend Syaoran had vehemently denied and watch Syaoran blush even more different shades of red in the process. Myushida sniggered. That would be most amusing.

Syaoran looked the dragon over as he noticed him trying to smother his chuckles. What was he so pleased about? He wondered. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as his attentions turned to the figure looming towards them.

"Raiju! Am I ever glad to see you! I knew you'd come for me!" Syaoran called out enthusiastically as the figure approached. "You know when we get back; I am totally treating you to an eat-all-you-can buffet! We'll stay there 'til they close the place down! Huh? How does that sound-"His voice trailed off as he finally saw the figure coming towards them, the person that was going to save him was not who thought it was at all. It was –

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered hoarsely as he stared dumbfounded at the young girl.

Sakura stared back at him, unshed tears in her eyes. Her tears were partly because she was so happy to see him and partly because she was upset when she saw that she disappointed him by not being the person he wanted to see. It was Raiju, after all, that he thought would come to save him, the one who would come to his aid when he needed him. She had no right to be upset by this. She lost his trust long ago and she should not have been so surprised when he didn't think she would come to save him. She shook these thoughts away and managed a weak smile. "Hello to you too, Syaoran." Sakura said, her voice trembling slightly.

Syaoran continued to stare at the girl dumbfounded. He never thought she would come. After all why should she? She obviously had no feelings for him that was clearly evident in the way she crushed his heart all those years ago so it was logical to think she wouldn't bother to come save him. But then after a few minutes of thinking, he knew those words were not the truth. Sakura did care for him. It was evident in the way she broke out of the Reverse' Card spell. In any case, she was the first to come out of its spell and fought the command that would have likely finished him off. After all he was her friend. Syaoran shook his head in disgust. Half hating himself for resenting her friendship and for coveting it like a priceless treasure at the same time.

Myushida stared at the two immobile occupants of his domain. They both looked like they were lost in each other's presence and their own thoughts. They had it bad for each other, even more so than he thought! And it amused him that it was obvious they were oblivious to this fact. Myushida moved slightly closer to the newcomer and said, "Hello. Since Mr. Rude over here doesn't seem to be willing to introduce me, my name is Myushida." The dragon gave the openly gaping girl a friendly smile. "And who might you be? Wait! Hold on, lemme guess! Your Syaoran's girlfriend that he keeps talking about?" Myushida said slyly, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

Syaoran and the girl both blushed eight different shades of red and he couldn't help but chuckle. Oh this is going to be fun!

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Syaoran gritted out through clenched teeth. "And I've never talked about her!" He vehemently added.

Myushida shook his head. Stubborn. Why are they always so stubborn? The truth was evident in his extreme denial and yet he forces it away. Myushida sighed. It was going to take awhile for this Li Clan Master to find his happiness. Just like his great ancestor. He smiled wistfully.

"I'm S-Sakura." The girl said trembling from head to foot. Clearly taken aback by the giant dragon who she just noticed was in the room. She was so focused on Syaoran that she failed to detect the huge figure.

"Oh! The Mistress of the Clow Cards!" Myushida exclaimed as he broke out into a huge grin. "Or should I say the Sakura Cards now, eh?" he smiled

Sakura felt herself smiling back at the dragon. As intimidating as he was, she couldn't help but feel at ease in his presence. It was funny really since she was never in the company of a 40 foot giant dragon before.

This brief exchange was able to bring Syaoran back to his usual business- like mode. "So? Now there is a medium which is Sakura." He glanced at Sakura briefly and flashed her a small smile, hoping to let her know he was glad she had come. Certainly greeting her the way he had might have gave her the thought he wasn't glad she had. "So what do we do now?"

"I think Sakura has the answer to that question." Myushida smiled softly at the girl.

"The Dream Card has the power to get us both back. Actually we should be leaving right now! The card is weakening. The spell can't last any longer and we'll be stuck here forever if it fails!" Sakura said in a panicked voice. She had forgotten about their time limit! They had to hurry back or else they'd miss the chance!

"What are we waiting for then?!" Syaoran said as he hurriedly took off in the direction where Sakura had come while Sakura quickly followed him.

It was only when Sakura had gone through the portal the dream card was strenuously holding that Syaoran noticed he had forgotten something. He had forgotten something BIG. He had forgotten to say his goodbyes to the 40 foot tall guardian dragon that had saved his life and he was thinking that wouldn't go very well with the dragon in question. He was about to turn back when he heard a voice commanding him. "Go." It was Myushida.

"But I haven't even, I mean I forgot to-" Syaoran began to argue with the voice.

"I understand. No need for goodbyes, we would surely meet again and hopefully it wouldn't be under these circumstances. I am always here when you need me. It is my duty and my pleasure so there is no need to thank me." Myushida's voice echoed inside his head.

"But it doesn't seem right." Syaoran said.

"Time waits for no one and unfortunately, for now, our time together is up. It was an honor to meet you. And prepare yourself; this ordeal is not over when you get back. You, yourself, have said that things are never easy. Remember I can only protect you from death when you are in this realm. No such protection exists in the real world. So you must be prepared to fight and find a way to recover your life's energy. I have given you enough so you won't die immediately when you get back. You have a few hours to restore your strength." Myushida said sadly.

Syaoran gulped but nodded determinedly. He has gotten through this far, he wasn't about to throw it all away by giving up. "I will find a way."

"I know you will...Little One." And with this words echoing around him, he stepped into the portal and was hurtled back into his own realm...

**To be continued...**

What will happen when Syaoran gets back? Will they find a way to replenish his life energy before its too late? Will Sakura, Xian and Raiju be able to deal with their guilt? Will we ever see our lovable giant guardian dragon again? Where the hell is the next card? Tune in for the next episode of CCSyaoran!

**Author's Notes:** You have just taken the time to read my work, please be kind enough to review it. All forms of feedback are always welcome.  
I need a proofreader to read my work before I post it. Any takers?


End file.
